An Ouran Rewrite
by Owls Down The Rabbit Hole
Summary: Instead of Haruhi Fujioka walking into Music room #3 a brother drags his sister along when he asks to join. He is accepted and though his sister hates the idea, she sticks around.    Sorry the chapters will be kinda short. I'm just doing this for fun.
1. The Ouran Host Club

"Tomoya, where are we going?" Sakiko whined to her brother as he dragged her by the hand through the halls of Ouran, "C'mon, I want to study! I need to! I can't let my grades drop!"

"Sakiko, it's the beginning of the school year – it does not matter! Besides, I can't see YOUR grades dropping." Tomoya laughed at his sister.

Sakiko sighed and reluctantly continued to follow her brother. He eventually stopped in front of a pair of doors. The sign above read 'Music room #3.' Sakiko bowed her head, knowing where this walk was leading. Tomoya let go of her wrist and pushed the two doors open. Sakiko looked up to see six teenage boys greeting them as a small breeze flew past her. Though one didn't look to be a teenager, Sakiko knew better.

"Welcome!" They said together.

"What do we have here? A girl AND a boy?" The tall blonde boy asked.

"Thanks for giving us the obvious, boss." The twin boys answered him in snickers.

He ignored them and stood up, walked towards the siblings and took Sakiko's hand. "What may I do for you? You know … you are quite the beautiful young lady." He lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. He looked back up at her to see she was staring at him with annoyance.

"What are you doing?" She asked him intimidatingly.

He dropped her hand and replied, "I thought you were a customer."

"Would a costumer bring her brother along?" She said flatly.

"Good job, boss!" One twin cheered.

"He tried to pull his moves on the genius of our grade!" The other added.

The blonde looked at Sakiko and began to inch away.

"Tamaki Suoh!" Tomoya yelped and Sakiko face palmed her forehead, "I wish to join the Host club of Ouran Academy!" Tomoya stood straight and looked forward, like a soldier.

"Hm." The blonde boy – Sakiko assumed he was Tamaki – waltzed over to Tomoya and looked him over. "You're new here, aren't you? First year?"

"Yeah, boss." One twin replied, looking uninterested.

"They're both in our class." The other continued.

"Is he good host material?"

At that question both twins appeared at each side of Tomoya, thumbing their chins, which made Tomoya jump. "Yeah,"

"With a little work,"

"He could be a great host,"

"...We think."

"What's your name?" The three crowded him, and Sakiko just stood back and watched, Tomoya was lucky she hadn't left.

"Tomoya Hayagawa." He said, still looking straight ahead. "And this is my sister, Sakiko."

And just like that, they crowded Sakiko like they had Tomoya.

"Why did you come if you're not interested in the Host club?" The twins asked.

"I was kidnapped and taken here. Picked a good place, no better place to be held captive than the Host club, where bored boys portray love." Sakiko answered sarcastically.

She looked over at her brother, his head hung low and sadly. "Heh, sorry, that was rude. I'm Sakiko, Tomoya's twin, I came here to support him in his interests." She said with a fake but cute smile. "You really should let him be a Host, I know he'd be great at it."

Tamaki walked over to Tomoya without him noticing and stuck out his hand. Tomoya saw it and looked up and Tamaki, "You're in!" He smiled and Tomoya took his hand excitedly.

"Yaaaay!" The twins jumped around excitedly, Sakiko wasn't sure if it was sarcasm or real.

"Um … excuse me!" Sakiko reminded everyone she was still there. "If he's gonna be here a lot more then I want to know names."

"Pardon us, my love. I am Tamaki Suoh." He took her hand again and talked to her seductively.

"Do you have short term memory loss? Or something? Don't try that stuff on me!" Sakiko shouted at him.

The twins pushed Tamaki out of the way. "We're the Hitachiin twins!" They said together.

"This is Hikaru." One told her.

"And this is Kaoru." Hikaru continued.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka!" Came a sweet, childish voice, the twins parted to show the child-looking one waving at her, "But you can call me Hunny! And this is Mori!"

The tallest of them all, the one with Hunny on his shoulders, lifted up his hand in greeting.

The last one was writing in a little black notebook, he looked up, feeling everyone's stares, waiting for him to introduce himself. "I'm Kyoya Ootori." He said with a smile, and went back to scribbling in the book.

Tomoya was immediately accepted in the Host club, Sakiko was happy for him. He never really had many interests before, but when he heard about the Host club's beginning in middle school, he became determined. But Sakiko found herself continuously going back to the Music room. Not as a customer, definatly not, but just to hang out with them, they were really fun.

A week after Tomoya had joined, Sakiko walked into the music room, she had come in every day since, even though each and everyone of the members knew her distaste for it. She took one step in and all she saw was the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Why do you keep coming back if you don't like the Host club?" They asked in perfect synchronization.

"I don't like how you pretend to be in love with every girl that walks in here, and how you two pretend to be twincest, when we all know you're not. And besides, I may not like the Host club but I never said I didn't like the people in it." She answered them without a pause and pushed past them.

They watched her walk away and look at each other, wondering what went on in that head. She was just as bad as Kyoya. Maybe not AS bad …

"What are you doing Kyoya?" Sakiko asked as she stood by the desk Kyoya worked at with her hands together behind her back.

"Looking over the club's finances for the month." He replied without looking up at her.

"I didn't know the host club had to deal with that stuff."

"Well, it's more me that has to deal with it than the rest of us. And yes, we make a profit off pictures and different things from the members. We need something to pay for the sweets and cosplays we use."

"That would make sense." Sakiko mentally shuddered as she pictured the photos she hoped did not exist and Tomoya would not have to pose for.

"Don't worry. We don't take inappropriate pictures. Any of those are handled by the twins. They have quite the knack for photoshop." Kyoya answered her thoughts, again without giving her a glance. Sakiko looked at him, amazed, no one, not even Tomoya, had ever been able to see into her mind. "You love your brother. I'm just letting you know the truth, giving you a peace of mind."

Sakiko continued to stare at him in awe and and began to inch away, feeling weirder and more awkward by the second.

"Saki-chan!" Hunny yelled in delight, with icing smeared around his lips, "Come have some cake with meee!" He was sitting in a chair and held up a plate with a vanilla piece of cake up to her.

"Um … alright, Hunny-sempai." Sakiko pulled out a chair and sat down. She picked up a clean fork and began to slowly eat away at the cake.

"Hunny, you have icing all over your face." Mori said with his usual expression-less face. He grabbed a cloth and wiped Hunny's lips.

"Thanks, Mori!" Hunny said with a big grin and continued shoveling in his cake.

"Hey, Sakiko!" Sakiko heard her brothers voice as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders.

"Hiya Tomoya." Sakiko said, gleefully, "Want some cake?"

"No, I'm o-" Tomoya began to say but Sakiko shoved her forkful of cake in his mouth.

"You NEVER have sweets." She told him stubbornly, and stood up to go sit on a couch. She plopped down and crossed her arms, leaning back. Tamaki waltzed over with a tray of tea.

"Would you like to have some tea with me?" He asked calmly as he sat down beside her.

"Sure, that would be great, sempai." Sakiko sat up more and helped him with the tea. But before she could thank him for it the twins had picked him up and tossed him off the couch. Sakiko looked up at them, puzzled, as they sat down on each side of her.

"So you don't like us being twincest?" Hikaru said.

"But you'll put up with Tamaki?" Kaoru continued.

"And Hunny-sempai's little boy lolita?"

"Does it bother you, Sakiko?"

"No, I-" Sakiko tried to explain herself, but Kaoru looked away, stifling a fake sob. Hikaru rushed over to him.

"She really is being mean, isn't she? It's alright, Kaoru, we don't need her approval." Hikaru sat beside Kaoru and held him, he touched Kaoru's face and lifted his chin to speak to him properly, "It's alright, not every one will love us being this way, but I still love you."

"Oh, Hikaru ..."

"See that's exactly my problem," Sakiko interrupted, "I know you guys love each other, you're twins, it comes naturally, but I know you're not twincest, you're just acting that way to please all the girls. And I know you love being in the Host club and being twincest is what you do for it, but you don't need to do it all the time. Especially when the only people in the room know it's not really you." Sakiko told them then got off the couch and bent over it to see behind it. "Are you okay, sempai?"

He was sulking by the back of the couch but as soon as he heard Sakiko speak to him he jumped up in enthusiasm, "Yes! I'm fine!" He answered with a nervous grin, "Everyone! We need to get ready! Those doors will be opening very soon! We need to get into our cosplays!" The twins zoomed into the changing rooms yelling; "We call the Elric brothers!"

"You're dressing up as the Fullmetal alchemist characters?" Sakiko asked Tamaki as she watched Mori and Kyoya reluctantly follow an ecstatic Hunny towards the dressing rooms.

"Yeah, why not? It's fun and cool!" Tamaki yelled and followed everyone into the change room. Sakiko was left alone for a few minutes until everyone came out, including Tomoya, in cosplay. To be honest, some of them she didn't think suited them, but she didn't say anything. Tamaki was dressed as Lieutenant Havoc, Kyoya was Roy Mustang. Kaoru was in Edward Elric's get-up (the Fullmetal Alchemist) and Hikaru was his younger brother, Alphonse, the human form, not armour. Hunny was dressed as a cute version of the Humonculus, Gluttony (which Sakiko thought most befitting) and Mori was Scar. And last but not least, Tomoya, he was Maes Hughes. Tamaki stepped towards him holding a hangar with clothes hanging from it.

"Sakiko, you could help us out around here. Maybe be a waitress? You can dress up as Winry!" Tamaki said, as if it was a bribe, like she wanted to.

"No, I'm fine. I can stay in my uniform. I'm not really a part of the Host club, but I will help..."

"Well, to be honest, Sakiko, it seems like you are a part. Many of the other students seem to think so. They think that, like Hikaru and Kaoru, you and Tomoya are inseparable, so you'll definatly be part of the Host club while he is." Kyoya answered.

Kaoru grabbed the hanger from Tamaki and he and his brother grabbed Sakiko by the arms and dragged her to the changing rooms. "Don't worry about it, boss! Winry'll be out in a couple minutes!"

"Hey! What are you doing? Lemme go! Tomoya! Help me!" Sakiko yelled as she tried to get away from the mischievous twins.

"Just get changed, it'll be fun!" Tomoya told her enthusiastically.

"Hey, you two be careful with my Sakiko!" Tamaki yelled at them as they closed the doors.

Tomoya turned to Tamaki, and asked, confused; "_Your_ Sakiko?"

A few minutes later, Sakiko emerged, defeated by the twins. She wore a blonde wig, pulled into a pony tail, a black tube top, that showed her belly and a worker's jumpsuit with the arms tied around her waist. Everyone looked at her, the twins with pride, Tamaki with awe and the rest with no interest, except Hunny.

"Awe, Saki-chan, you look so cute!"

"Sakiko! What are you wearing?" Tamaki yelled.

"What your lackeys forced me to wear?" Sakiko shot back.

"A young lady should not show skin like that!"

"You're the one that picked it out! Now shut it! Even if you have a problem with it!" She yelled at him, but didn't mean to. "Ah, Tamaki! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you!" She ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She repeated over and over, tears welling up in her eyes. The twins ignored that, still in shock.

"No one's ever stood up to the boss like that!"

"Ever."

"Never..."

"Good job, Sakiko!" They yelled, giving her four thumbs up.

Tamaki looked down at Sakiko, she buried her head in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay, Sakiko." She sniffled and let go of him.

"Hey, Sakiko! Look at my daughter! Isn't she adorable! Just the cutest thing, right?" Tomoya pulled her arm and shoved a photo in her face.

"Tomoya, you don't have a daughter." She answered flatly.

"But Hughes does." He responded ans she sighed. The doors of the club room slowly began to open and all the boys took their places on and around the couch placed in front of the doors. Tamaki looked back at Sakiko.

"You'll want to get to the kitchen." He smiled at her, looking a little apologetic. She smiled back and walked into the kitchen. Sakiko started heating water and readying the sweets. One trait many of her family and friends knew was that she talked to herself which she began doing.

"He's actually a good guy … he just doesn't know when to stop … but he's really funny … and he cares for his friends, I can tell … he's just protective … but he's always trying to be so seductive … it's kinda annoying …" She bustled around the kitchen, continuing to argue with herself, completely oblivious to Kyoya when he walked in.

"He really IS a good guy, Sakiko." He said with no expression, making Sakiko jump.

"Don't do that Kyoya, you scared me, I hate it when people sneak up on me when I'm … thinking aloud."

"Sorry, my bad, I'll try to be a bit more considerate next time. You may want to hurry up on the tea."

"Kyoya, I'm only one person. And don't you have clients to tend to?"

"Not at the moment." He answered and watched her push the cart around the room, serving the hosts and their guests. She went back into the kitchen and left the cart there, and stood beside Kyoya as they watched the hosts. "You know, you were right. Your brother really is a good host. We might need to tweak his techniques a bit, but he's good."

"Yeah, he's been practicing with me for a while. Though I don't like it, I still support my brother."

"Yes, you've said that before." He replied as they continued watching the others. "You were arguing about Tamaki."

"Oh … yeah … I hoped you didn't hear that."

"You're lucky he and the others were to busy to hear."

"I'm just confused about him … well, the others, too. They seem like the exact people I don't like, but then I get to know them and they really are great people. There's two sides to every person I guess. Usually most people show the camera either the right or the left, but these guys, they flaunt both sides..." Sakiko told him, looking straight ahead with no emotion.

"Interesting opinion..."

"Heh, yeah … it was." She looked up at him, smiling, like everyone else. Sakiko noticed some people in need of more tea and ran to get the cart, Kyoya watched her go, smiling at her, a bit interested.

"People! We need to do something to draw in more people! Something fun!" Tamaki yelled out after all the customers had left.

"Why?" asked Kaoru.

"We already have so many." Hikaru continued.

"Yeah, but we need to do more than just have tea parties! That'll get boring." Tamaki answered.

"That's not true. In case you haven't noticed, the girls only come here to fawn over your good looks. So I doubt many of them will leave, seeing as you give them so much attention."

"Did you hear that? She really does think we're good looking." Hikaru pointed out.

"I never said otherwise." Sakiko grumbled.

"We could have a party. With lots and lots of sweets." Hunny suggested.

"Yeah, and we could put on a show." Kaoru agreed.

"Like a play … or what about a talent show?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah! We should do that! Sakiko, you could sing!" Tomoya grabbed her arm.

"Sakiko, we didn't know you could sing!" Hunny ran up to her with excitement in her eyes.

"Anyone can sing, some are just better than others." She told him modestly.

"Yeah, but, Sakiko, you're amazing!" Tomoya insisted.

"Well, then I guess we are going to have a dinner with a talent show! Sakiko, you'll be the main attraction. It'll be great." Tamaki told them all.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna faint. I've never performed in front of other people before."

"That's not true! You used to sing for me and mom all the time!"

"Tomoya, that's different, you should be able to figure that out for yourself."

"Sakiko, you won't be the only one up there. We'll all do something, okay?" Tamaki put his arm around her and smiled, he seemed to do that a lot. Everyone there did. Except Mori and Kyoya.

"Ugh, fine. But I'm not going first."

"Well, obviously! The main attraction _always_ goes last." Kaoru assured her.

"So, is three weeks from now a good time?" Kyoya asked them all.

"Can we make it a month?" Sakiko sighed.

"Fine. And I'm not performing, since I'm probably going to be the one putting everything together."

"Okay! One month from Friday night!"

Sakiko and Tomoya finally arrived back at their home. The car pulled into the driveway and Sakiko got out immediately.

"Sakiko, aren't you so excited? I know I am … I have to figure out what I am doing though ..." Tomoya cheered as they walked into the mansion. But Sakiko stomped away from him and towards her room. "Sakiko! What's wrong?"

Sakiko turned around and looked him right in the eyes. "I don't like it when people volunteer me like you just did! You know that!"

"You can say no if you don't want to do it."

"But … I can't let them down."

"_Them_, huh?" Sakiko looked at him quizzically, "I think you mean Tamaki. I can tell you like him. Besides, I heard you arguing with yourself in the kitchen. I only caught bits of it though. And I can tell he's taking a liking to you, I just don't know if he knows it yet. Haha I got it right didn't I?" He asked when Sakiko didn't respond. "Haha! Sakiko loves Tamaki! Sakiko Loves Tamaki!"

"You are soooo lucky I don't like violence." Sakiko said to him and continued into her room. She fell down onto her bed and not ten seconds later her phone rang. "That had better NOT be Tomoya." She grumbled and grabbed it, "Hello?"

"Hello, Sakiko." said Kaoru's voice.

"So have you decided what song you're gonna sing?" Hikaru wondered.

"Guys, it hasn't even been an hour since I left."

"Well, we know a song that would be great!"

"It definatly sounds like something the Host club would use."

"Ugh, fine. What is it?" Sakiko face palmed her forehead again because she knew, just _knew _they were smiling at each other beside the phone.


	2. A talent with your dinner?

Sakiko hadn't seen many posters around the school until a week before the dinner, though she knew they had been for sale two days after they had decided on it. Once she finally saw a poster, she did another face palm. Something that had become a habit after joining the Host club unofficially. Photoshop had obviously been involved. Since she had never been in a photo in that pose and those clothes. It read; "HOST CLUB DINNER AND SHOW. The Host club invites you to a three course meal, complete with a talent show performed by the Host club and the chance to speak with them during the dinner. The main act? Sakiko Hayagawa. Tickets cost 1200 Yen. See Kyoya Ootori in Music room #3. We'll be waiting."

Sakiko sighed, knowing she should have expected that, and continued to the music room. She waltzed in and plopped down on the couch, and Tamaki was at her side, immediately she looked over at Tomoya, he smirked at her and went back to talking with the twins. She crossed her arms grumpily, but Tamaki didn't seem to notice.

"Have you decided what you are singing for the show?" He asked, trying to make conversation. A conversation she would approve of.

"Tamaki," Sakiko sighed, "It's a week from the show, do you think, I still don't know?" She snapped at him.

"Oh, sorry, I guess that would make sense that you should most definatly know."

"Sorry, Tamaki, I just … I'm kinda on edge right now, I mean, I'm gonna be singing in front of a huge crowd of people, something I've never done before."

Heh, it's okay. I understand." He replied with a smile. Sakiko couldn't help but smile back. "So what song?"

"I'm not telling you, but it really _does _go with the Host club well, maybe a theme song in a way. So what are you doing?"

"I'm not telling you!" He teased.

"Hey! You at least know what I'm doing! I'm just not telling you the song!" Sakiko said, thinking he was being unfair.

He chuckled, "I'm playing the piano. What else would I do?"

"I … didn't know you play the piano."

"Well, I do. And trust me the song will be beautiful. You'll love it." He flashed a smile at her again. But to end that moment, the twins were starting a very loud argument with Tomoya and Tamaki went to go separate them. Sakiko took that opportunity to talk to Kyoya.

"Um … Kyoya. How many people have bought tickets for the dinner so far?"

"Do you _really_ want to know?" He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"...No..."

"I thought so. But I think I should tell you, we'll have quite a few of male guests, too. I thought it would be a good idea to reel them in, too. That's why I had the twins put posters of you all over the school."

"Thanks, Kyoya." Sakiko said, her head drooping.

"No problem. And go listen in on the four over there while you can." Kyoya told her, typing away on his laptop.

Sakiko went back to the couch again and sat down, trying to listen in to the twin's, Tamaki's, and Tomoya's conversation.

"-loves sakiko. Boss loves Sakiko. Boss loves Sakiko." The twins said together. Sakiko sighed, knowing Tomoya had shoved that into their heads a while ago.

"No I don't! SHHHH! Shut up you two!" Tamaki tried to quiet them.

"Not until you admit to us that you love Sakiko."

"I won't! Because I don't!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if one of us asked her out?"

"No! You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because …"

"Because you love Sakiko! You love Sakiko!" The twins began chanting again while Tomoya sat off to the side, laughing.

Sakiko stood up and walked over to the four boys, and they shut up. "Grow up, you three. If he says he doesn't love me then I believe him, you shouldn't tease someone about something that's not true." Sakiko told them and walked away, back to the couch again. And they kept quiet.

A few minutes later, the twins were back to themselves, but Tamaki seemed to still be sitting at that table, thinking quietly, which was a little odd.

"Hey, Sakiko!"

"Wanna play a game?"

"Uh … sure."

"Okay!"

"It's called …"

"The Which One Is Hikaru game!" They both put on identical caps and moved around the room.

"Now, which one of us is Hikaru?"

"That one." Sakiko pointed to the one on her right.

"Nope!"

"That's wrong!"

"Uh … no, that's right." Sakiko looked between the two. Tamaki finally looked up and watched them, "Just because you're twins, doesn't mean you don't have differences. Yours are just hard to see when the person doesn't know you. Physical _and _personality differences, they _are _there." The twins looked stunned, "Hah, see? I _am _right." She looked away from them as they inched away in shock.

"Wow! Saki-chan! You're amazing!" yelled Hunny's sweet voice.

Tamaki sat down beside her and stared in awe.

"Is there something I can do for you, Tamaki?" Sakiko asked him, becoming a little uncomfortable.

"How did you tell them apart like that?"

"It was easy. They _are_ different you just have to find those differences."

Finally, the night had come. Sakiko was boiling hot, she was so nervous, she was so unprepared for that part. She watched through the curtains of the stage and watched all the guests come in in groups and take their seats. Every person that walked in made her more and more anxious.

"Don't worry, Sakiko, you'll be fine." Tamaki stood beside her and put his arm on her shoulder, looking out at the crowd.

"Thanks, Tamaki. And I can't wait to hear you play." Sakiko told him, placing her hand on his and leaning into his side. He looked down at her, surprised, and sighed with a smile. They watched until all the chairs were filled then he looked down at Sakiko and whispered; "Good luck."

"C'mon, boss! Sakiko! We gotta get out there!" Hikaru told them and the eight Host club members walked out onto the stage and the guests cheered. Tamaki grabbed a microphone from behind the stage and turned it on as he walked to the center of the stage.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming tonight. We all thank you for coming, to let us share our talents with you. It truly is an honour," he bowed to the audience, "We hope you enjoy the meal our best cooks have prepared for you and the show." All the hosts stepped off the stage and went to their table. Tamaki, however, stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited for the stagehands to push a piano on wheels out from backstage. He went back up the stairs and took a seat at the keys.

Tamaki began playing and everyone was quiet, there was no other sound in the room but the beautiful music. It sounded so complicated, but it was so pretty and cheery, it made you tap your feet to the beat. It lasted for a short five minutes, a five minutes Sakiko wished would never end, but she clapped along with everyone else, and cheered for Tamaki. He took a seat beside her as the waiters came out with silver bowls of salad. Everyone else in the host club knew how well he played, and didn't bother compliment him, even Tomoya, who had never heard him, but Sakiko turned to Tamaki and praised his musical ability.

"That piece was too easy, anyway." He told her modestly.

"Even so, not many people could do it that well. I know I certainly couldn't." Sakiko took the tongs from the salad bowl and put a pile on her plate.

"Yes, but I'm sure I could never sing as well as you."

"You've never heard me sing."

"Intuition." He smiled at her. They started eating their salads and talked with the others, once in a while a pair or so of girls would come over to compliment Tamaki, and he would answer them with his charm.

Everyone finished and Kyoya made the twins move silently to the changing rooms – they would perform soon. They walked onstage in some-what old-fashioned getup. They bowed together and Hikaru went to edge of the stage and watched Kaoru from there. Kaoru took a paper from his pocket and looked it over, making it seem like her was reading a letter.

"I am to wed this Lady Paris? I cannot agree to this. I have only one love, my brother, Romeo. Alas, we are of a forbidden love. We must runaway together, but first I will fake my death so my family will not come looking for me. I know they will never search for Romeo, they will never think of him as family again …

"I shall drink think potion, so everyone will think I have left them forever, but first, I must write to Romeo, to tell him of my plan." He took out another paper and a quill, and pretended to write on the sheet, "Dear Romeo, I will be forced to marry one whom is in no comparison to you. I have drunk a potion, so our family shall find me dead, but I will not have passed. When I wake, we will leave here together, to start a life in another place, far from here." He set the paper down, in hope Romeo would find it. He pulled a little vial out of his pocket and pretended to drink an imaginary fluid.

Kaoru laid down on the floor, and began to sleep. Hikaru ran out from the shadows, stepping on the paper in the process, and went to his brother.

"My love! My brother, Julienne … why would you do this? Is my love not enough for you? You had to search for another love in the next life? But I cannot bear to be without you." Hikaru took a plastic knife from his belt and pretended to stab himself in the heart, falling on Kaoru, which jolted him awake.

"Has two days passed already?" Kaoru rubbed his eyes, slowly sitting up and spotted the "dead" Hikaru laying across his lap, "Romeo! Why would you-?" He saw the unread paper with a footprint, "Oh, Romeo," Kaoru took Hikaru's chin and tilted it for him to see the pale, unmoving face, "If you would stab yourself to see me, I would always do the same, for you." He took the knife from Hikaru's still hand and stabbed his own chest, Kaoru fell to the floor and they stayed there for just a few seconds before they stood up once more, smiling and bowing. All the girls in the audience cheered, wiping small tears from their cheeks.

The waiters came out with the main course and the twins rejoined them after changing.

"Wow, you guys, that was great!" Sakiko told them.

"It was nothing."

"We just twisted the story to suit us."

Sakiko didn't bother trying to press the compliment into their minds, they would just brush it off like Tamaki. During the meal, the twins had just as many admirers come to praise them as Tamaki did. Hunny and Mori didn't need Kyoya to tell them when to prepare for their part of the show. _I wonder what_ they're _doing for their talent_, Sakiko wondered. They left the table and appeared onstage wearing judogi's. They began fighting onstage, and they were both so good it was hard for Sakiko to keep up with them. The fight lasted about seven minutes, as Kyoya predicted, and what surprised Sakiko was that Hunny won! For someone so small, against someone so tall, she never expected it.

Hunny and Mori rejoined them in their regular clothes, and Hunny piled his plate high with the desserts presented to them.

"I didn't know you guys were into martial arts. I especially never expected it from you, Hunny." Sakiko said.

"You didn't know?" Hikaru asked her with wide eyes.

"Hunny's family runs a dojo and he's the toughest martial arts champion in Japan!"

"And Mori became the Kendo champion when he was just in middle school."

"Wow, I didn't know you guys were so good at that stuff. I don't think I'd be able to do any of those moves." Sakiko said, with awe on her face.

"Oh, Sakiko," Hunny said sweetly between bites, "Most of them are really easy! We could teach you some sometime!"

"Uh … no, it's alright Hunny." Sakiko told him, she looked down at her almost empty plate. She loved sweets (but definatly not as much as Hunny) but she didn't want to eat so many, then throw up on stage, she'd never be able to forgive herself. She sat there for a while and only took a few bites of her cake.

"Tomoya, Sakiko, you'll want to go get ready for your acts." Kyoya told them from behind his notebook. Tomoya smiled excitedly, and grabbed Sakiko by the arm, dragging her to the changing rooms. Tomoya pushed her into the room with her dress the twins picked out for her and said; "Good luck!" Then closed the door. Sakiko looked at her dress, It really was pretty, she just wasn't sure how well it suited her. She pulled off her clothes and replaced them with the dress and then slipped on the matching flats. She looked in the mirror, she thought it looked just a little revealing, but it had two straps to keep it from falling down, so she just shrugged off the fact.

She met Tomoya back in the hall. He wore a French-artist kind of outfit, she had expected him to do something artsy. They walked together to the back of the stage. The stagehands went out before Tomoya and placed an easel with a canvas and palette with two stools out on the stage for him. He walked out but instead of going to the easel he continued to the steps.

"My talent _is _good, but it is nothing without another. I need a volunteer," He walked around the tables by the front of the stage and stopped at a pretty little blonde, "How about you, milady? You are too beautiful, I don't think my skills could even compare to you, but I _will_ try." The girl looked at him faintly, and nodded. He took he hand and led her to one of the stools on stage. She sat there for him and smiled, he turned the easel so no one could see the canvas, and began painting. After about five minutes, he put down his palette and picked up the canvas for the girl and everyone else to see. It was pretty, he obviously didn't have enough time to put in great detail, but he had his own style that made it look really good.

"Oh, Tomoya! It's so beautiful!" The girl cheered with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you, you may go back to your seat. This portrait of you will be displayed in the Host room for everyone to see your beauty." He took her hand and kissed it before she practically fell down the steps. The stage hands quickly cleaned up while Tomoya walked off stage and hugged his little sister. Then he grinned at her and pushed her onto the stage. Sakiko walked stiffly to the microphone stand and waited for the music to begin.

Tamaki took one look at her dress and cried out, but only enough for the boys at his table to hear, "My little girl! What are you wearing?" Even though it truly wasn't _that_ revealing.

"We thought she looked good in it. Doesn't she?" The twins said together, innocently.

"Saki-chan looks so pretty!" Hunny cheered. Sakiko could hear them, it put a smile on her face and gave her more confidence.

The music started and Sakiko began singing the song immediately, it was Sakura Kiss by Chieco Kawabe.1 "Kiss, kiss, fall in love! Maybe you're my love! I notice that I'm always around you

But is it hating? Loving? Or just paranoia? When I can see My feelings clearly, lady or host, it doesn't matter! The reason for which people fall in love, it's different for everyone, but maybe you're my love!" The hosts all watched her in amazement, even Mori let his jaw drop. Tamaki let go of the outfit problem and could only think of how beautifully she sung. "I want to meet you now, And give you a sweet person; a sakura kiss- If your heart moves form it then, lets have a romantic love. More important than the future is the present; the delightful spring love is a blossoming virgin's beauty. For example, I want to try looking for. The still-unknown you of mine, but I'm scared." The twins began smiling, they really had picked the perfect song. It was beautiful in her voice. "The doors of love that open one after another. Are fully loaded with thrills- it's definitely love. On days when we're busy and pass by each other, a sakura kiss- it's a love romantic enough to be painful. Let's accept each other's weak spots, too; love that touches one another is invincible; the two of us who seem to bloom are the protagonists. Let's create memories that won't lose against the blindingly bright sky, now … It's definitely love. I want to meet you now, And give you a sweet person; a sakura kiss- If your heart moves form it then, lets have a romantic love. More important than the future is the present; the delightful spring love is a blossoming virgin's beauty. Kiss, kiss, fall in love! Maybe you're my love!" The song ended and every single person in the audience cheered, making it the loudest noise all night.

Sakiko smiled cheerfully, proud of herself, bowed then walked backstage to meet her brother. "I _told _you you are amazing!" He cheered and hugged her in happiness. Now let's go change. I feel like an idiot in these clothes." He smiled at her once more and they walked together to the change rooms.

They returned to their table to be praised by the hosts.

"Wow, Sakiko, you were great!" The twins said with all thumbs up.

"Saki-chan! That was amazing!" Hunny yelled cheerfully.

"Yes, Sakiko, that was done very well. You know we could all help to make you famous." Kyoya said, but Sakiko shook her head saying she didn't want to at the moment.

"Good job." Mori told her.

Tamaki turned her shoulder for her to face him and smiled, "See? I really _do_ have good intuition."

Sakiko giggled as the others began talking about Tomoya's performance, "Haha, yeah, I guess you do." Tamaki's smile got even bigger, evidentally he had forgotten about the dress. "And I have to admit … you actually _did _look good in that dress ..." He said, bashfully. Apparently he hadn't …

"Thanks, sempai. I didn't get a choice on how it looked though. I had no idea what it would look like or whether it would even fit until tonight."

"Well, it was a good guess." He winked.

"Heh, yeah," Sakiko agreed, "Tamaki … have you ever been camping?"

"No, never." He answered her, all smiles gone from his face.

"Oh, I thought maybe the Host club might like to. Just the eight of us."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. I don't think any of us ever have. Have you?"

"Mhm. I used to camp a lot. I love nature. Tomoya went once in a while, but I did it a lot. So, don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I can even bring everything. All you guys will have to worry about will be your clothes and other stuff."

"Okay then! We'll be going camping next!" Tamaki smiled and gave her a thumbs up, and she smiled back.

It took a while for all the guests to leave, they all had to compliment each and every Host, especially Tamaki and Sakiko. Tamaki told everyone Sakiko's idea before they left and they all agreed enthusiastically.

1Sorry if the lyrics are wrong – I just copied them off a website. THIS SONG IS NOT MINE! IT BELONGS TO CHIECO KAWABE! And yes, it's the opening song to the anime.


	3. Hosting a camp

Kyoya found a campsite for them, which had a small building with plumbing, because both he and Sakiko both knew none of the boys would last long without working toilets and faucets. Tomoya helped Sakiko pack up the car with food, tents and other things they may need. She hoped they would be able to entertain each other during any free time. They were all to meet at the site and they'd set up together.

Sakiko and Tomoya were the first ones there. And one by one the Host club was together. Sakiko was glad she had told them all to bring only on bag, she knew if she hadn't the tents would be stuffed full. They all unloaded Sakiko's car, though the twins whined quite a bit. And she began teaching them how to set up a tent.

"Now, everyone, get to an end of a pole and on three we're all gonna push them so the middles bend upwards and stick the little metal stick into the end of the pole, okay? One... Two... Three!" They all pushed on the poles and Sakiko watched as they, got the first tent standing. "Good job, guys. Now come here so I can show you how to push in the pegs." They all gathered around her, curious as to what was so special about how to put a peg in the ground. Sakiko took one peg and pushed it into the soft ground with her palm, reminding them that it had to go in a diagonal towards the tents and to make sure the bent part went over the ring on the tent. They all oohed and aahed together then took a peg from Sakiko. She watched as they one by one put them in. "You guys are great! You did I really good job for first timers! Usually we put a thing called a fly over the tent in case in rains but we're supposed to have a crystal clear sky tonight, so instead, we can star gaze from our tents! Now let's put the other one up!" The second tent went up quicker than the first, everyone remembered exactly what to do and did it perfectly without complaint, even the twins.

"So who's gonna be sleeping in which tent, Saki-chan?" Hunny asked, curiously.

"We call dibs on sleeping in that tent with Sakiko!" The twins called out.

"Shhh, you guys are gonna scare away all the animals!"

"If those two are sleeping in the same tent as my Sakiko, then I'm in that one, too!" Tamaki claimed. Sakiko sighed, knowing her efforts were pointless.

"Okay," Tomoya agreed, completely clueless, "Kyoya, Hunny, Mori and I can sleep in the other tent."

"Ugh, fine we can put all our stuff in the tents then," Sakiko sighed, "Don't let anything touch the edges of your bed, because if you let it, then when you wake up in the morning the dew will be in the tent. Meaning there will be water in there. We don't want that."

"Yes, m'am!" They said together, saluting Sakiko, then went to put their stuff inside. Sakiko grabbed her bag and bed roll then headed to her tent.

"Sakiko! You're gonna sleep in between me and Kaoru!" Hikaru told her as soon as she entered the tent.

"No way! She's sleeping beside me!" Tamaki told them.

"Fine. Besides, I'd love to sleep beside Kaoru." Hikaru said to his brother, but they stopped themselves in the twincest act because they remembered Sakiko was there. So they settled on an arrangement of Tamaki, Sakiko, Kaoru then Hikaru, from left to right.

Sakiko set down her bedroll but did not open it.

"What's _that_?" Kaoru asked, pointing to the bedroll.

"It's my bedroll. I learned how to roll everything up in a special way, just for camping. I has my sleeping bag, pillow, mattress and an extra blanket. But I don't think I'll need it so if any of you do, just ask." Sakiko told him.

"Why don't you unroll it?" Hikaru asked, they were both obviously fascinated with it.

"I will. Right before I go to bed. Or else the moisture will get in and it'll feel damp when I go to bed, and cold."

"A bedroll, huh?" Said Tamaki from behind her, "That's very interesting, a commoner must have thought it up to conserve space! They're so brilliant..."

"You know, you shouldn't call people names. Or label them as something. It's kind of rude to do that, and when people do that, the 'commoners'" Sakiko quoted the word with her hands, "do just the same thing, but because of how thoughtlessly you label them, they label you with more mean names."

"And what would my label be to a commoner."

"Probably … rich snob." Sakiko told him and left him frozen in the tent.

"Haha, look, Kaoru." Hikaru said to his brother and pointed at Tamaki.

"Hah, wow. It looks like she really takes a toll on the boss." Kaoru giggled.

"He really _does _like her."

"Yeah, he's just too much of an idiot to realize it." They continued talking about the subject, but Tamaki was too distracted to notice, he was in a totally different state of mind. Everyone, except Tamaki, soon joined Sakiko out in the sun. She stretched and sighed, noticing how differently everyone was dressed, she was about the only one dressed properly. She was wearing a short sleeved, plaid shirt, denim shorts, a cap (she lost her bucket hat) and hiking boots. Whereas all the boys were wearing jeans (or a kind of everyday dress pants in Kyoya's case), all different kinds of shirts and flip-flops or other sandals. _Note to self: next time I do this with any newbies, make a list for them, _Sakiko though to herself.

"Hey, Mori-sempai, can you chop some wood for a fire?" Sakiko asked Mori.

"Alright." He told her.

"There's a hatchet over there. And you could find some dead wood in the trees, just be careful of poison ivy."

"Okay." He grabbed the hatchet and disappeared in the trees.

"Where'd Mori-chan go?" Sakiko turned around to see Hunny right in front of her.

"He went to chop up some wood for a camp fire tonight. If you want. You could help me get the food ready so the animals don't get into it."

"Okay, Saki-chan!" He agreed with a huge smile.

Sakiko led him over to a bunch of metal bins. Some of the food wasn't in them yet, because Sakiko had to stop at the grocery store on the way to the campsite, so that's what her and Hunny were about to do.

"Hey, Sakiko, what's up with these things?" Hikaru asked as he followed his brother to a closed box and sat on it.

"It's to keep the food in." She said as she helped Hunny pack the food in.

"Why don't we just tie it up in the tree? Like the movies?" Kaoru wondered.

"Well, that's what I usually do, but then it's harder to get to them. So I finally found these. I've only used them once before. They're metal so animals can't get in, unless the lock is open. And they're painted white so that they're not as hot on a sunny day. I was so happy when I found them – I'd been looking for a while."

"Huh … that's pretty cool." Hikaru and Kaoru agreed.

"Hey … where's Tamaki? _And _Kyoya?" Sakiko asked the brothers, "And I haven't seen Tomoya in a while either..."

"Hah, the boss is still in the tent. Kyoya's doing something on his laptop, and I think Tomoya went to check out the restroom. We would have gone, too." Kaoru answered her.

"But we knew they'd probably be gross and we only wanted to go in when we had to." Hikaru finished.

"Hmm," Sakiko closed the bin and locked it up, "I'll go see what's up with Tamaki..." She sighed and walked away, the twins giggled at her and she could hear them chanting quietly to themselves; "Sakiko loves boss. The boss loves Sakiko. Sakiko loves boss. The boss loves Sakiko."

Sakiko turned to them and yelled; "Shut it, you two! And c'mon, if you're going to mock us, then think of a better "song" than that." They chuckled and started playing with Hunny.

Sakiko unzipped the tent to see Tamaki crouched in a corner of the tent, depression and sadness radiating from him, you could almost see it in the air.

"Sempai, what are you doing?"

"I'm not you're sempai," He pouted, "To you, I'm just a rich snob."

"Tamaki, I don't think you're a rich snob. You're rich, but I _know_ you're not a snob." Sakiko crawled over to him and put her arms around his shoulders, he looked at her, their faces were very close, but Sakiko didn't care, she looked him straight in the eyes, "You just need to prove to the people that don't know you, that you aren't just another rich snob, none of the people in the Host club are."

Tamaki turned fully towards her and hugged her, accidentally pushing her to the ground and then he lost his balance from it and fell on top of her.

"I'm so sorry, Sakiko!" he said, blushing, and stood up, bending his neck so he wouldn't hit the top of the tent, then helped Sakiko up.

"It's okay, Tamaki, accidents happen." She led him out of the tent and zipped it up again.

The darkness of evening had finally come. Sakiko taught them how to properly make a fire in the pit they had dug up. They were all sitting around the fire fire with unbent coat hangers, complete with hot dogs on each end.

"I have to admit, this is quite a creative way of cooking, Sakiko, you know quite a lot about these things." Kyoya told Sakiko.

"Well, yeah, I should, I've been doing this my whole life."

"Is mine ready, Saki-chan?" Hunny asked, gleefully, shoving his hot dog in front of her face.

"No, not yet, but almost! It needs to be completely round." Sakiko told him.

"Like this?" The twins asked.

"Yeah, that's perfect. But don't take it off with your hands, grab a bun then wrap it in that and slide it off. I don't want you to burn yourself." Sakiko replied. She told everyone when each of theirs was ready and they all chomped down on them.

"They're delicious!" Hunny squealed.

"Yeah, Sakiko, what's in these?" Tamaki asked her.

"If you knew that, you'd never want to eat them again." Sakiko smiled.

"By saying that, wouldn't it make anyone never want them again anyways?" Kyoya countered.

"Well, a lot of people hear that, and never ask any more, they just don't bother, usually, and continue to eat them. I don't know what's in them, but I've heard the ingredients are disgusting, but, hey, they're still good."

Kyoya shrugged and continued to eat his, he seemed reluctant, but Sakiko knew that was because he wasn't as open-minded about what he ate as the others.

They all had about three hot dogs, then Sakiko brought out the marshmellows and asked, "Who wants dessert?"

"ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!"

"I meant other than you, Hunny." Sakiko giggled as she sat back down, "If you let them turn a golden brown, then they're really soft and really yummy in a s'more."

"What's a … s'more?" Tamaki asked, seeming fascinated. Sakiko did a face palm, forgetting these were all rich boys that had never been camping before.

"It's a toasted marshmellow between two graham crackers and chocolate in the middle. They're really yummy and practically a tradition in camping." Sakiko told them all. She toasted a marshmellow to a perfect light brown. Then took two crackers and placed the marshmellow in between, slid it off and then stuck a piece of chocolate in the middle. "Here Tamaki, try it." She handed it to him since he was the closest, but he obviously took it a different way.

"Awe, my little Sakiko, is giving her daddy a present!" He graciously took the s'more and opened his mouth wide.

"_Daddy?_" Sakiko wondered what really went on in that head, but Tamaki took a bite, chewed and cracked a big, huge, insane grin.

"So it's good, boss?" Kaoru asked. Tamaki nodded, the smile not leaving his face, then shoved the rest in.

"Woah, Tamaki, be careful! I don't want you to choke to death!" Sakiko grabbed his arm, making sure he didn't choke.

"And why don't you want him to choke?" Hikaru asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Um, probably the same reason I didn't want you to burn yourself? Because you're my friends, I don't want you to get hurt." Sakiko answered him, knowing what he was getting at.

"I'm fine, Sakiko … but that … _s'more _was amazing!" Tamaki yelled in delight.

"Make us one! Make us one!" The twins insisted.

"You can make your own!" Sakiko yelled back at them. She took another marshmellow from the bag and passed it around, passing over Tamaki who was still in his own little world of deliciousness. They all put their sticks back over the fire and twirled them like Sakiko. They followed her every move and they each ended up with a perfect s'more.

Once it was late at night, they put out the fire, checked the locks on all the bins and headed to their tents.

"Hunny-sempai, you better not have any candy in your bags." Sakiko predicted just before either of them stepped into their tents.

"Awe, why no-o-ot?" He whined.

"Because an animal might put a hole in the tent, trying to get to the food. And I like these tents. So don't open them until they're out of the tent."

"Okay, Saki-chan … Hey, then I can share them with everyone tomorrow morning! Yaay!"

"Good idea, Hunny. Good night, everyone." Sakiko climbed into the tent and unrolled her bedroll, while Tamaki and the twins watched curiously. "Now don't touch it while I let the mattress fill up." She told them.

"Yours inflates all by itself? That's so cool!" The twins exclaimed, "Our servants filled ours up for us before we came."

"One of my servants suggested a foam mattress..." Tamaki told them.

"Those are really good for camping, too." Sakiko closed the hole in her mattress once it was full and crawled into her sleeping bag. The twins were asleep quickly, laying in each others arms. Tamaki looked through the ceiling of the tent, up at the stars.

"It's so pretty." He said, calmly.

"Yeah … I love looking at the stars."

"It's too bad you can't see them well in the city."

"Yeah, it kinda sucks... I know a lot of constellations, too."

"Really? Like what?" Tamaki looked over at her with interest.

"Well, it's kinda hard for me to spot them. They all just look like a bunch of dots to me."

"Oh," He sighed and looked back up at the sky, "Sakiko, do you like being in the Host club?"

"Well, yeah, if I didn't do you really think I'd be in a tent with a bunch of hosts?"

Tamaki smiled, "I guess that's true."

"Of course it's true." Sakiko told him and took his hand, gingerly, and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Sakiko woke up from the warm sunshine on her cheeks. And the twins giggling. She immediately opened her eyes and turned her head to face them. They started laughing hysterically and she squinted her eyes at them, menacingly. Then she realized she was still holding Tamaki's hand. Her cheeks warmed and she let go of his hand immediately and sat up. They were still laughing and she told them to shut up. Sakiko turned to Tamaki and shook his shoulders gently.

"Tamaki, wake up." Sakiko said to him, and continued shaking his shoulder until his eyes slowly opened.

He yawned and bolted up. "Good morning!" he sung to his tent mates. The twins were still laughing, "What's with them?"

"I don't know. They're just weird like that." Sakiko lied and opened her bag, looking for her clothes. Tamaki shrugged and looked through his bag, too.

Sakiko first pulled out her brush and quickly brushed her hair before stuffing her clothes into her sleeping bag and wriggling around inside.

"So, should we leave for you to change?" Tamaki asked, completely oblivious to her actions.

"I'm changing right now." Sakiko told him flatly, "Besides, you'd be able to see me change from outside anyway, 'cause of the windows." Tamaki looked at her, horrified, that she was changing with three boys sitting right beside her.

"So, you change in your sleeping bag, hm?" Kaoru asked.

"That's a very interesting idea." Hikaru added.

"Yup. I guess it is." Sakiko agreed as she crawled out of her sleeping bag, completely changed. She stuffed her pajamas back into her bag while Tamaki continued to look at her in horror. "Stop it, Tamaki. I had to get changed somehow." She told him stubbornly and unzipped the tent, "I'm going to make sure the others are awake."

"Wait!" Kaoru whispered.

"Don't wake them up!"

"Kyoya, Hunny and Mori are absolutely horrible when you wake them up!"

"Ugh, fine, I won't wake them up. I'll just warn Tomoya." Sakiko assured the twins and kept walking to the other tent. "Tomoya. Tomoya!" Sakiko whispered to her brother. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled in greeting.

"How was your night with Tamaki?" He grinned.

"Oh, shut it. The twins told me that you're not to wake those three. Apparently they're NOT morning people. So be careful when you come out."

"Sakiko and Tamaki, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then-"

"Shut it, Tomoya!" She scowled, and walked away, while her brother snickered at her. Sakiko went to the fire pit and started it up again. She put the wire grill over it and placed the frying pan on top. She cracked a few eggs and let them cook while she grabbed a couple bowls. Once she cooked up a bunch she put a dishtowel over the top to keep the heat in. The twins and Tamaki joined her around the fire as she began cooking the bacon.

"Are you making breakfast?" The twins asked her.

"Yeah, do you want to starve?" Sakiko replied.

The three squealed, "We get to eat _more _food made by Sakiko!" And at that point they started jumping around in glee. Sakiko rolled her eyes and put the first bit of bacon in a second bowl. She drained out the grease in the trees and came back to see Kaoru about to take some bacon. Sakiko slapped his hand and continued to cook more bacon.

"You can't have any until more people are out of their tents." Sakiko told Kaoru as he held his hand, astonished someone hit him.

Sakiko finished with them bacon and removed the pan, to place pieces of bread on the grate. After a few pieces had been toasted, Tomoya came out of his tent, followed by Hunny and Mori.

"Morning, everyone!" Hunny yelled, cheerfully.

"Is Kyoya still sleeping?" Sakiko asked them, surprised he would be the last to wake.

"Yeah, Kyoya's a late sleeper." Hunny explained, "Hey, are you making breakfast? It looks yummy!"

"Yes, I am. Once the toast is done we can start eating. You guys good grab the plates and silver ware. Oh, and grab the juice boxes from the tubs, please." They all rushed away to get everything, except Mori, he didn't bother and sat down across from Sakiko, and watched her cook. The others returned with everything she asked for. They set everything down and Tamaki picked up one of the juice boxes Hunny had carried over.

"Are these … really full of juice? That's so awesome!" Tamaki yelled in delight.

"Yeah, just put the straw through the silver circle on the top and you can drink from it." Sakiko explained to him. Tamaki and the twins followed her instructions and sipped from the straw.

"Wow! It really _is _juice!" The three yelled together.

"Probably not the stuff you guys are used to. This is just water, sugar and flavourings."

"It's still so yummy!"

Sakiko sighed and finished with the toast, "Okay you guys can grab a plate and help yourselves. Leave some for Kyoya, though." Tamaki and the twins raced over to the three bowls and began piling their plates. They went back over to their juice boxes and sat down. Before eating, Tamaki picked up a juice box and tried to drink from it.

"Hey! That's my juice box!" Hikaru yelled and swiped it away, "_This_ one is yours."

"Noooo! That's mine!" Kaoru yelled.

"Fine! This one is yours, boss!"

"Those three sure argue a lot." Hunny said, watching them argue with a straight face.

"Yeah, but what can you do. Besides, it looks like they have fun while doing it." Sakiko laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Saki-chan!" Hunny giggled and started stuffing his face.

Sakiko's plate was almost empty by the time Kyoya came over to the fire. "Hey, Kyoya! You actually decided to join us!" Tamaki yelled with delight, "Look at these, Kyoya! They're actual juice put into a little box! How cool is that?" Tamaki shoved an unopened one in his face. Kyoya reluctantly took it and grabbed the last plate, filling it with the leftover food.

"Did you sleep well, Kyoya?" Sakiko asked him, politely.

"I could have slept better." He answered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and began eating.

Sakiko went back to finishing her own food then packed up the rest. She locked everything back up and told the boys it was time to pack up the tents. They were to pack up all their belongings, then place them on a tarp, which Sakiko put between the two tents, then begin to take them down. Sakiko found it easier for them to take down the tents, after they had put one up twice. She was proud of them for doing so well. She taught them how to fold them up and she tightly rolled them back up so the fit into the bags easily. Then they decided to go on a hike, Kyoya stayed back, to watch their stuff, but everyone knew that was just an excuse.

The hike didn't last too long. Hunny, Mori, and Tomoya had no problem with it but the other three boys complained about the bugs and the plants and the fact that Sakiko let Kyoya stay behind. Though, Tamaki didn't whine nearly as much as the twins – he ALWAYS tried to be a strong leader. So they walked for about ten minutes then turned around.

It was almost lunch time, so Sakiko pulled out the bread, cheese slices, coffee cans, spatula's and homemade candles.

"What are you making for lunch, Sakiko?" Tamaki asked as he watched her.

"You mean what are _we_ making. It's gonna be grilled cheese."

"And, uh, since when have people even used coffee cans and weird candles while cooking?" Hikaru asked.

"The candles are called buddy burners. I made them at home, we light it, then put the can upside down on it. I put holes in them beforehand so the smoke can get out. Then we just make the grilled cheese on it. Just like in a frying pan."

"Wow, that's weird." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, and we don't know how to make grilled cheese" Kaoru added.

Sakiko sighed and walked them through how to cook a grilled cheese sandwich, then placed the first one on a plate. She lit up the rest of the buddy burners and let everyone cook a few sandwiches on their own. Once they had enough for everyone, she put out the candles and they each grabbed a sandwich.

"Wow! Sakiko you know how to make too many amazing things! It's unreal!" Tamaki said.

"Yeah, these are really good!" The twins added.

"MHHMM! Yummmmy!" Hunny yelled.

"Haha, thanks guys, but it's just what I was taught to do." Sakiko told them all, modestly.

Everyone's cars came to pick them up at about one o'clock. They packed up each car and they each drove away. Except Tomoya, Sakiko and Tamaki. Tomoya climbed into their car and slammed the door, hinting for Sakiko to hurry up.

"Thanks for taking us camping, Sakiko." Tamaki took her hand, but let go and gave her a hug, "It was really fun. And we all learned a lot … I think even Kyoya did." Sakiko laughed at him.

"It was no problem, Tamaki, and it would be great to do it again."

"Yeah, it would be fun!" He said, nervously and turned to leave, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Wait! Tamaki!" Sakiko grabbed his shoulder and turned him back to her, she paused for a moment, and Tamaki grew a confused look on his face. But she hugged him again, pulling his lips down to hers. He looked at her, surprised but kissed her back. Sakiko let go of him and turned to get into her car. "Bye, Tamaki! I'll see you tomorrow!" And she left him there, hand at his lips, confused.

As soon as Tomoya walked into his room he picked up his phone and dialed Hikaru's number. It rang a couple times, but Hikaru answered.

"Hey, Tomoya, did you lose something? Or what?"

"No, but guess what Sakiko did when everyone was gone." Tomoya grinned evilly.

"She-e-e picked you some flowers?"

"No, she kissed Tamaki!"

"Haha, we were waiting for that! This morning when we woke up, they were holding hands!" They laughed together at their gossip. You could swear they were thirteen year old girls, "Well, I guess we know what this means."

"Yup, time for Sakiko's first date."

**All the things the host club has done in this chapter are all things I have been taught at camp. I don't think they actually do this stuff in Japan.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. There's a first for everything

"Tamaki," Sakiko grabbed his shoulder as he looked around the crowds of people for his friends, "I think we're the only ones coming. Tomoya said he wasn't feeling good and then the twins called me saying they weren't either. And we both know Kyoya wouldn't want to be a part of this."

"Yeah, I guess there must be a cold going around! So it's just the two of us..." Tamaki turned to Sakiko, he put his arm around her shoulder protectively.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's a cold." Sakiko grumbled, starting to figure out what the twins and her brother had planned.

"So what should we do first?"

"Well, I dunno... what looks interesting, sempai?" Sakiko asked him, and realized it was a bad question, since everything in a "commoner's" life was fascinating to him. But he didn't go nuts over all the things, he just stood there and looked around.

"We could go look around the stores, if you want." He suggested.

"Sure, we might find something cool there." She agreed and Tamaki led her by the hand into the closest store – a cosplay store.

"Wow, Sakiko, look at all the cool cosplays! We should come here next time we decide to cosplay for the Host club!" Tamaki was flying through the racks of costumes, looking through them all and naming off every one he knew. Sakiko had wandered over to the shelves which held a bunch of jewelry. She didn't know whether it was all part of cosplays or not, but she picked up a necklace, right away. It was a metal bow tie with a long chain to go around a neck, it was painted in all very different and lustrous colours.

She put the chain around her neck and closed the little clasp. Sakiko turned to the small mirror to look in it. She thought it looked cute, and debated whether to get it or not.

"I think it looks cute on you." Tamaki said as she noticed him appear in the mirror.

"You seem to think I look cute in everything." Sakiko told him, while wondering if he remembered their kiss.

"Maybe it's because you look cute in everything," He smiled down at her, melting her heart, "You should get it."

"Well, I don't know, I mean, I don't wear jewelry often..."

"Then _I'll_ buy it for you and it won't be a waste of your money."

"Sempai, you don't have to do that..." But he had already taken it off her and headed to the cash register. Sakiko looked anywhere but Tamaki, a bit angry he didn't even give her the chance to buy it herself. She looked at the racks of costumes and could have sworn she saw a tuft of red-ish hair, but she looked back and it was gone. Tamaki bought it and went back to Sakiko to place it around her neck once more.

"Think of it as a present from your daddy." He flashed her a cute and cheery smile, and turned to walk out of the store.

"Sempai, you're not my father. What makes you think that, anyway?" Sakiko followed him out.

"I'm not sure. I just love you so much!" He said, sounding a bit like Hunny's sweet voice.

Sakiko looked up at him, surprised he admitted it, and hoped the tuft of red hair she had spotted wasn't the twins. "That doesn't make you my father."

"Well, what else could it be?" He continued walking without looking at Sakiko.

"Maybe that you like me as more than a friend?" Tamaki stopped, dumbfounded at her words, but began walking again.

"That can't be it." He was walking faster, trying to hide his reddening cheeks from Sakiko, but she saw them – they were very obvious.

"I think you're just trying to hide it. You don't want anything to change the good relationship we and the others have." Tamaki started walking slower, so Sakiko could keep up, but he kept his head turned away from her. "Tamaki, I don't think anything could change our friendship. I'll still love you no matter what." She let the last few words slip out, carelessly. And she covered her mouth with both hands. Tamaki turned back to her, they had stopped and a lot of people had to walk around them.

Tamaki opened his mouth, he looked like he was going to say something, but he blinked, closed his mouth and put on a cheery face, replacing his seriousness, "How about we get some dinner? I'm getting hungry." He winked, "It'll be my treat."

Sakiko sighed, glad he didn't bother with what she said, but annoyed he dropped the subject so quickly, "Okay, you pick a restaurant." She returned his smile.

Tamaki picked out the closest little restaurant, there were few people inside, so they wouldn't have to put up with more crowds. The waitress came to take their order, Sakiko ordered a kind of Tempura, but she did not hear what Tamaki ordered. Sakiko looked around the room, and at the other customers. She kept thinking she was seeing her brother and the twins, but she would double take, and it would turn out they were men with mustaches, but they looked very similar to Tomoya, Hikaru and Kaoru. Sakiko had a hard time eating her food, Tamaki kept making her laugh, he talked so much she was surprised when he finished before her.

They didn't bother with dessert, Tamaki payed the bill and they left the restaurant. They continued walking through the mall, side by side and chatting.

"Why did you kiss me?" Tamaki asked, cluelessly.

"When?" Sakiko wondered, pretending to not remember.

"When we were about to leave the campsite!"

"Oh, right... I … I … You know, you should be able to figure it out on your own."

"Um... okay. Give me a minute." He put on a face, one that looked like he was actually thinking about it. _Why did I have to fall for such an idiot?_ Sakiko smiled to herself.

"You accidentally kissed me on the lips when you meant to kiss my cheek, just like you would for your daddy!" Tamaki exclaimed, thinking he actually had the right answer.

"No." Sakiko held in a giggle, and Tamaki faced forward sadly.

"Then there's only one other explanation!"

"What is it?" Sakiko asked, wondering whether he really had it right.

"You mistook me for another host!" He declared and Sakiko did a face-palm, "Who did you think I was? Kyoya? One of the twins? I think I'd prefer you dating Kyoya, well, actually, none of them..."

Sakiko burst out laughing, unable to hold it in. Tamaki looked at her with a startled look. "Tamaki, you're such an idiot! I don't love any of them! Well, I do as friends, but not how I like you." She looked into his eyes and his mouth opened a little.

"Well, I don't get it then! Why did you kiss me?"

Sakiko was becoming frustrated, she didn't know how anyone, not even Tamaki, could be so oblivious. "You know what! Never mind! Call me when you figure it out!" Sakiko stormed off, leaving Tamaki alone, confused and terrified he might lose Sakiko.

"Hey, Sakiko! How'd it go with Tamaki?" Tomoya asked Sakiko as soon as she walked into the house.

"I thought you were sick! And I know you know how it went. And why should you care anyways?" She snapped at him.

Tomoya looked at her the same way Tamaki had when she tried to get through to him, confused, "Because I'm you're older brother."

"Well you don't need to know every detail about my life, since you keep hiding all your stupid evil schemes from me!"

"I'm sorry, Sakiko," He said, solemnly, his head bowed, "Besides I don't know what happened the last part of the night. We had to leave 'cause the twins said you seemed to recognize us."

Sakiko sighed, beginning to cool off from the "date." "Never mind what happened, it wasn't anything interesting anyway." She continued on her way past him and to her room. She flopped down on her bed after shutting the door. She groaned loudly, wishing Tamaki was easier to talk to, but her phone rang. It was singing Sakura Kiss, the song she had sung at the talent show. Meaning it was Tamaki.

She let it ring a couple times then went to answer him.

"Hello, Tamaki."

He cleared his throat and began talking, sounding a bit formal, "It has been brought to my attention as to why you kissed me."

"Go on."

"It's because you love me in a way that we might want to … date. And I feel like that, too. I love you, and I want to spend every minute with you."

"You called the twins, didn't you?"

"No... Maybe... But I really do feel that way! They just... helped me figure it out."

"Good job, it took you long enough. Now leave me alone for the rest of the weekend!" Sakiko told him and hung up the phone. She was glad he finally figured it out, but she was still so angry with him. He actually needed the twins to tell him how he felt, he had actually told the twins what happened, meaning Tomoya was going to find out ve-e-ery soon, and "Kiss, kiss, fall in love!" and he had the guts to call again.

She turned off her phone so she wouldn't have to put up with the guilt, but then a knock sounded on her door. She went over to it and cracked it open just a little, to see Tomoya standing before her.

"Hey, the twins told me what happened."

Sakiko turned away, leaving the door open for him to enter, Sakiko fell back onto her bed, "How quickly can those two gossip?" Tomoya smiled.

"He called you, then?" Sakiko nodded, "So... what did he say?"

"He told me what his feelings were. You know, the ones the twins had to point out for him." Sakiko answered grumpily.

"And you said...?"

"To leave me alone for the rest of the weekend."

Tomoya sighed, "You're gonna have to face him again soon, why put it off?"

"I know that! I just don't want to right now. I need to figure it all out..."

"What? The feelings we both know are undoubtedly there?" Tomoya asked, some-what sarcastically, "You don't _need _to figure anything out." He said and turned back to the door, leaving Sakiko there to think everything over.

Sakiko woke up the next morning, still wearing her sundress from her little "date." Until she remembered everything that happened, she had been content from her dream, but reality brought it's favourite feelings back to her. She sighed and sat up in her bed, thinking about what she was going to do. She knew she was going to have to face Tamaki the next day, she couldn't even remember why she was putting it off, whether or not she really had a good reason.

She crawled out of her bed and over to the window, she opened the curtains to look out at the suburb they lived in. She didn't live in a big fancy mansion like the ones she knew the other hosts lived in. But she loved it there anyway. She loved the view.

She loved it until she saw a fancy black car pull up on the curb and a tall, teenaged blonde step out. Sakiko moaned and went downstairs before anyone noticed he was there. She ran out to the front yard before he was even a few steps onto the path.

"Sakiko!" He saw her and stopped in his tracks, his breath gone.

Instead of going right up to him, she stopped a few meters in front of him, "I told you to leave me alone for the rest of the weekend." She said, stubbornly.

"But I knew that wasn't what you really wanted." He told her, straight out with it.

"_You _knew? Or the twins knew?"

"No, _I_ know," He shortened the space between them until it was less than an inch, "I know that no matter what you say, you never want me to leave, right?"

Sakiko bowed her head, letting tears begin to well up in the corners of her eyes and threw her arms around Tamaki, "Yes, you're right!" She clung to him, ecstatic he understood. Tamaki smiled at her, a caring smile, and put his arms around her. He waved to his driver, saying he would be staying for a while, and as he drove away, they stood there, locked together, unmoving and happy.

Tamaki let go of her, but picked her up before she said anything. She curled up in his arms, and didn't say anything about family, glad they were later sleepers than her. She directed him to her room and he set her down on her bed. He shut the door and joined her on the bed, and they laid down, side by side.

He intertwined his fingers into hers and stared into her eyes. Surprising herself, Sakiko was fine with just laying there, looking at him, and snuggling up to him. But, of course, Tomoya had to ruin it too quickly.

He had opened the door, wondering why Sakiko wasn't already downstairs and wide awake. "Sakiko, are you a-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Tamaki, then rushed off down the hall, back to his room giggling all the way. Sakiko jumped off the bed and ran after him, startling Tamaki. By the time Tomoya turned into his room he was laughing his head off. He locked the door behind him and grabbed his phone. Sakiko went to find a toothpick or something. Luckily for her, Tomoya's doorknob had a hole in it so when someone stuck a small stick into it, it would unlock.

She opened the door, as Tamaki appeared in the hall, confused and moving slowly and cautiously towards Tomoya's room.

Sakiko found her brother on his bed, phone at his ear and talking to the twins. She grabbed the phone from him and put it up to her ear and mouth. "What did he tell you?"

"Sakiko and boss, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Kaoru started teasing. Sakiko groaned loudly.

"Don't tell any of the others yet."

"Yet? So then when can we tell them?"

"When I say it's okay."

"Awe but that's no fun."

"Well, it sucks to be you then."

"What makes you think we'll keep this secret?"

"You're doing it for _me_." Sakiko told him and hung up the phone.

Sakiko walked back out into the hall, where Tamaki stood waiting for her. He took her hand and they went downstairs for some breakfast. Tamaki leaned against the counter while Sakiko prepared something for them to eat.

"So this is really where you live?" He asked, looking around the kitchen, "I thought your family was rich."

"We are, but my parents didn't see the point in buying a huge mansion where half the place would never be used. And they don't like spoiling us – we only get so much money to use each month. Though it is still quite a chunk of money." Sakiko explained as she dished the food out onto two plates.

"Oh, I see. Your parents seem to be smart people."

"They should be, they're scientists famous for their work." Sakiko handed Tamaki his plate and some silverware, then led him into their dining room.

They sat down and ate silently. Sakiko ended up spending most of her Sunday with Tamaki, except for when Tomoya inserted himself into their activities, annoying Sakiko so much she almost tied him to the tree in their backyard.

After school the next day, Sakiko went into music room #3 to see the rest of the Hosts. She felt quite cheery and put up with the twins easily. Luckily, Tomoya had felt sick that morning and didn't come to school. Sakiko took a seat at the table where Hunny was munching on sweets, Kyoya was working on his computer and Mori was … just sitting there.

"There's something going on between you and Tamaki." Kyoya said, straight out, no question about it.

"How do you figure?" Sakiko asked, not really caring whether they found out or not, just hoping the entire school wouldn't hear.

"Well, you've been extra cheery today, especially when talking to Tamaki."

"How do you figure these things out? You barely ever look away from you laptop or notebook."

"You and Tama-chan are dating?" Hunny asked innocently.

"Or are you secret lovers?" The twins appeared behind Sakiko, scaring her half to death.

"You _know_ that's not true." She told the pair.

"We've been told we know nothing." They shrugged.

"I never said _that!_ But we're definatly not secret lovers!"

"So you _are_ dating?" Hunny squealed, "That's so cute!" Hunny had a huge grin on his face but it disappeared when he thought of something, "But aren't you uncomfortable with Tama-chan still doing what he does in the Host club?"

"Well, no, not really, as long as the rest of the school doesn't find out. Or else … well, then I don't know what I'd do. 'Cause they'd all think it was weird that Tamaki was pretending to be in love with other girls when he's dating me."

"But it doesn't bother you? How do you know he really loves you? He could just be pretending, like he does with all the other girls." Kyoya asked her, not seeming as interested as he put out.

"He doesn't go out of his way to see them over the weekends." Sakiko said, but what he said did plant a little doubt in her mind. But before anyone could say anything else, Tamaki walked in, [He had been in the washroom the whole time] and they all stared at him.

"Did I miss something?" He wondered, with a blank expression.

"Don't worry about a thing, boss." The twins walked over to him and leaned on each shoulder, "Your secret's safe with us." They winked at him, rising his suspicion even more.

"WHAT SECRET?" He exploded, yelling and trying to get them to say, but they said they were taking his secret to the grave.

Kyoya leaned over to Sakiko's ear and whispered; "And you're the one dating this guy." Which made Sakiko laugh out loud, setting Tamaki off even more.

Sakiko walked into her home, humming quietly to herself, quite content. Until she was ambushed by her brother. There didn't seem to be any second of peace for her in her home.

"Did you know Asami is coming to stay with us?"

"Wow, you got over that cold quickly …. Wait, WHAT!"

"Asami is coming to stay with us for a few months! She's going to enroll at Ouran!" He said, rigidly. Neither of the twins like their cousin, Asami, she was mean, bossy and ruined everything for everyone. Sakiko only hoped she couldn't mess with Tamaki.


	5. Real family doesn't lie

The twins were going to have to be late for school that day, their parents forced them to stay and greet their cousin, they seemed to love her. They also didn't have to put up with her as teens. They waited patiently at the door, ready for school with their bags. The doorbell rang and their mother opened the door. Asami stood there, beaming brightly, acting innocent. The brown curls flowing from her head, almost like Sakiko's shone in the morning sun, making her seem even more angelic.

"Oh, Asami, we've missed you!" Their mother pulled her into a big hug.

"I've missed you, too, Aunty." Asami sucked up even more.

Sakiko and Tomoya just stood back, they glanced at each other, pitying one another for what they'd have to go through. Asami let go of their mother, hugged their father quickly and went up to the twins themselves.

"Hello, Asami." Sakiko and Tomoya said, coldly, together.

"Hi, guys! Aren't you excited? We get to live together and go to the same school! It's gonna be so much fun!" She squealed and put her arms around their necks.

"Yay."

"C'mon, we don't want to be too late! It _is_ my first day, after all!" Asami cheered and directed them out the front door, "Can you two take my bags up to my room for me?" She yelled to her aunt and uncle without looking back, "Thanks! Love ya!" She yelled across the yard as she climbed into the car behind her reluctant cousins.

The twins were finally safe once more. It turned out they wouldn't be in the same class as Asami, though they were in the same grade. So they walked in, noticeably relaxing, right in the middle of a lecture. They handed the late slip to the teacher and continued to their seats, and the teacher started up again.

In the fourth row [one from the back], Tomoya sat closest to the window, then came the two twins, in whichever order they wanted that day and then Sakiko. Hikaru, who was closest to Sakiko that day leaned towards her and whispered, "Why were you both late?"

"Because our living hell decided to show up and start free-loading at our house. Where our parents, the living hell worshipers live." Sakiko snapped at him grumpily.

"Um... Okay." Hikaru went back to doodling in his notebook, trying to make sense of Sakiko's words.

At the end of all the classes, Sakiko and Tomoya split up to put their plan into action. They had thought of it the night before so they could warn the other Hosts. Tomoya went straight to Asami's classroom to offer her a tour. While Sakiko bee-lined for music room #3.

She ran in noisily, making everyone look up at her curiously. She slammed the doors shut and leaned against them, like she expected a herd of animals to try and intrude.

"Guys, my cousin is here!" Sakiko said, forgetting they had no idea what her cousin was like.

"So?" Mori actually spoke. It set everyone off, but Sakiko pulled herself back together.

"She's evil in human form. Whenever she's around, she tries to make my life and Tomoya's a living hell, bet she's very sneaky about it. So don't fall for the sweet act, or any other personality she tries out. But be nice about it, because if she is "hurt" by you then she'll go cry to my parents and they'll never let us hang around you again! We got that?"

"Ah-huh." Everyone agreed, going back to what they were doing. Sakiko could only hope they wouldn't befriend her.

"Hey, Sakiko, come have some tea with me!" Tamaki said, to try and cheer her up.

"Okay," She sighed and smiled, knowing everything would be alright. Sakiko took a seat on the couch next to Tamaki and he put his arm around her, handing her a cup with his other hand. Then the twins decided to leave Hunny and Mori. They sat on the couch across from the couple, crossed their legs, elbows on knees and chins in their palms, and watched their every move.

"What are you two doing?" Sakiko asked them, annoyed and forgetting her cousin already.

"Collecting information." Kaoru said.

"For what?"

"For when we get girlfriends." Hikaru replied.

"Yeah, we gotta have some kind of idea on what to do." Kaoru finished, innocently, and continued to unsettle Sakiko and Tamaki.

The doors swung open again, and everyone looked up, the sight right there, brought Sakiko into a depressing state. It was like Asami carried an aura of depression and sadness with her, wherever she went, that only worked on her cousins. Because it wasn't only Tomoya and Sakiko that hated Asami.

"So this is the Host club of Ouran I've heard so much about?" Asami said, looking around at each Host with a smile on her face, but she was really judging them all. Everyone ignored her and went back to what they were doing once again. "That's no way to treat a customer! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" "Ignored" replaced her aura of depression.

Asami waltzed over to the couch her cousin sat on like she owned the place. She looked at Tamaki and noticed that he had his arm around Sakiko. She plopped down, cheerfully, beside him.

"Is there something going on between you two, Sakiko?" She asked, already aware of the answer but she knew she wouldn't hear it.

"No, nothing." Tamaki told her, aware of Sakiko's wishes for them to remain a secret, and removed his arm, "I'm Tamaki Suoh, a friend of your cousin's." He held out his hand for her to take, and she did, grateful for his enthusiasm.

"I'm Asami Hayagawa. It's a pleasure to meet you." Asami let go of his hand and rudely stood up, leaving the four behind. Tomoya walked in, breathing heavily, Sakiko figured out he had never made it to Asami's class in time and had ran all over looking for her. "Hi, Tomoya!" Asami said but paid no more attention to him. She sat down beside Hunny and he offered her a piece of cake. She took it, graciously, and began chatting with him and Kyoya. Mori just sat off to the side, listening in.

Tomoya sat beside Hikaru, facing his sister. Hikaru whispered to the other four; "You know, she doesn't seem all that bad." Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but she's working towards something evil. Something that'll really get us. Don't fall for ANYTHING she says." Tomoya told the twins. Sakiko looked over at Tamaki, he had his head bowed, looking... ashamed.

"Sempai, are you okay?"

"I almost fell for it. She reminded me of you too much." He said then realized he had said it aloud, "I just mean in looks – not personality!"

"It's okay, I have a feeling she's just jealous." Sakiko sighed.

"Well, I'll be off! I told a few girls in my class I'd love to hang out with them after school, but I had to check out my cousin's club they told me about!" Asami said and she made her way to the doors, "Ta-ta for now!" She slammed the doors behind her.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, to make sure she wasn't going to come back in the middle of a conversation. But then Kyoya spoke up; "I could tell she was trying to copy you, Sakiko."

"Copy me?"

"Yes, she's jealous."

"Well, I got the jealous part, but I have no idea why."

"My theory is that she feels … insignificant, next to you. That's why she tries to ruin everything for you two."

"Yeah... It makes sense." Sakiko nodded and Tamaki put his arm back around her again.

"Don't worry about her, Sakiko, she's nothing to us."

"Thanks, Tamaki."

Hunny looked up at the night sky, looking at all the stars. They didn't look the same as when they went camping. There were fewer. Hunny glanced at Mori, it was late at night, but he usually stayed at the Haninozuka mansion very late, until Hunny went to bed. Sometimes even over night. Hunny was sitting on the rail of his balcony. Mori knew it was dangerous and wanted to tell him to get off, but he knew Hunny would never fall.

Hunny looked away from his cousin and began to speak, to speak about something that had been on his mind for a while. "You were sad when Sakiko's cousin didn't turn out to be like her at all. I can tell." Mori looked at his cousin with wide eyes, amazed he had figured it out, "I know you like her, more than a friend. I think some of the others do, too. But she belongs to Tama-chan now. And we can't change that. We could never take her away from Tama-chan." Mori turned away from his cousin again, then bowed his head and nodded, ashamed he had ever thought of being with Sakiko instead of leaving her be with Tamaki. But he couldn't help but think she'd be better off with him, he could protect her much better. Mori stood up straight and stretched, then walked back into Hunny's room, and Hunny followed after a minute.

The next day, the Host club was open for business. Their new cosplay? Characters from a series of movies called "Harry Potter." Apparently it was famous worldwide, Tamaki had found a bunch of uniforms from the "Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." Kyoya was dressed as the main character, Harry Potter, since he was the one with black hair and glasses. Tamaki was his best friend, Ronald. The twins were Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George. Tomoya was some guy named Cedric. Hunny was Draco and Mori was pretending to be Severus Snape, though the character was old, he was apparently popular with quite a few girls. And then Sakiko was forced to be Hermione. Which worked out in a way, since Tamaki was Ron...

They waved their wands around quite a bit, chanting the few spells they had learned over night. The twins ran around a few times, shouting spells at each other playfully. Tamaki was pretending to work potions on the girls, including love potions. Sakiko had to giggle at everything that went on in the Host club. Everything was going great, until the time when Asami just _had_ to show up. She decided to sit down with Tamaki and a few of his admirers, she was obviously trying to pull at Sakiko's strings, seeing as she _did_ grin evilly at Sakiko before sitting.

"Hello, Tamaki." Asami interrupted him.

"Uh … Hi, Asami." He said and turned back to his guests.

"Aren't you going to entertain me?" Asami insisted.

"I'm talking with other people at the moment." He told her, getting annoyed. Sakiko decided to ignore it and continue serving everyone. But Asami and Tamaki's words just wove around everyone and into her head.

"Um... Tamaki," Asami said, putting on a concerned face, "I think Sakiko might need a little help. Why don't you go help her?"

"...Okay..." He agreed, not wanting to leave, paranoid she would do or say something bad. He stood up and went to Sakiko, "Do you need help?"

But Sakiko didn't pay attention to him, she was more worried about her cousin, and listened in as hard as she could, as she drew the girls Tamaki had been entertaining in closer to talk to them, "You know what I heard? I heard that my cousin, Sakiko, and Tamaki Suoh are dating!" Asami said so loud that every ear in the room could hear. Sakiko should have expected that, but she had been stupid, didn't bother with her, and now the damage was done.

Everyone except the Hosts started whispering and pointing at the two in the middle of the room, it didn't help that Tamaki had grabbed her hand, trying to get the teacup from her hand.

"You know, it definatly makes sense."

"Mhm! But why would he choose her?"

"Yeah, they've been hanging out together a lot."

"They ARE dressed as the only couple in the room from Harry Potter."

"I saw them having dinner the other night."

"Yeah, they've been hiding it a while..."

"I heard they kissed after the Hosts went camping."

"And why else would she be the main act in their talent show when she's not even a Host?"

"Why have they been hiding it?"

Sakiko watched her cousin leave, no one else noticed, so just as the door was about to close, Asami stuck her tongue out at Sakiko. Sakiko only wished magic worked, then she could chase after her cousin and hex her 'till the cows came home. But it didn't. And she was, instead, sitting amongst a whole room of gossiping girls, receiving only a few pitying looks from her friends.

Kyoya eventually stood up and announced that the Host club would end early that day, and asked the girls to not tell everyone in the entire school, but they all knew it was pointless.

"I told you guys she's evil." Sakiko said and moved towards the door, already changed out of her cosplay.

"Wait, Sakiko!" Tamaki cried out and went after her when she didn't stop. He followed her out into the hall and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to stop, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home! I'm tired and I don't want to have to deal with everyone at school." Sakiko told him, tears forming in her eyes. Tamaki put his arms around her and held her tightly.

"It's okay. It's okay." He comforted her for a few minutes until she stopped sniffling, then he bent down slightly, so he was eye to eye with her, "I promise you, that when you get back here tomorrow, everyone will know it was just a dirty trick your cousin used because of jealousy."

"Okay..." Tamaki moved a lock of hair from her face and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Alright. Remember, I love you... I'll see you tomorrow then." He gave her one last squeeze and went back into the music room.

As soon as Sakiko got home, she went straight to her room, being sure to keep an eye out for Asami, she didn't want to have to deal with her at home, too. Sakiko locked herself in her room for hours, she waited until the time when she usually got home with Tomoya, then went downstairs to meet him. But instead she found her brother and cousin in a very loud argument.

"You're just a horrible cousin that can't get her own boyfriend or a life! That's all it is!" Tomoya yelled at her.

"Well at least I don't have to resort to blaming my cousin for my sister's mistakes!"

"At least I have a sister! And a good one, too! One that doesn't deserve to have you in her life!"

"Oh, you must be saying I'm too good for all of you! Which it's true!"

"Hahaha! There's no way in hell! I'm saying the world is too good for you! I don't know why you were put here! You aren't good at anything but ruining peoples lives!"

"Maybe that IS my purpose, to ruin your life since you don't deserve a good one!"

"I deserve a MUCH better life than you do!" Sakiko knew they could have gone on for a lo-o-ong time, but her mother came out of the lab, to break them up.

"Hey, what's the matter with you two?"

"Tomoya's mad at me because I told someone the truth."

"Tomoya, why is that a bad thing? The truth should always be told."

"I was protecting a friend... and Sakiko." Tomoya said, lowing his head shamefully.

"What were you protecting them from?"

"Sakiko has a boyfriend and she didn't want anyone to know." Asami tattled.

"Sakiko, do you really have a boyfriend?" Her mother turned to her and she nodded her head, unknowing of what would come next.

"You should have told me! I want to meet this boy and make sure he's not going to … force you into anything."

"MOM!"

"Oh, he really is a horrible guy, Aunty. He's an idiot, and I've even heard he's done a few … unmentionable things." Asami lied, pretending to care for her cousin's well- being.

"He's nothing like that! She's lying!" Tomoya yelled.

"I sure hope so! Or else I will make sure you never see that boy again!" Their announced and turned back to the lab, "Now be nice to each other! I'll be up to start dinner in a while." She shut the door carefully behind her. Asami headed to the guest room with a smirk of triumph on her face.

But it was Sakiko that returned home feeling triumphant after the next day of school. Tamaki had kept his promise and everyone in the school thought Asami was a big fat liar. Her and Tomoya waltzed into the house, happy they had finally stopped Asami in her plans. But who came in behind them? Asami. And it wasn't just the regular Asami. This one was crying. Meaning her aunt was at her side immediately.

"What's wrong, Asami?" She asked patting her back.

"Wow. I don't think she was ever that quick whenever we cried." Tomoya whispered to his sister, she nodded in agreement.

"You... You remember tha...at boy Sakiko is ….dating?" Asami struggled to say, her aunt nodded for her to continue, but Sakiko didn't want her to, she knew it would NOT end well for her, "Well... he told everyone …. in the school … that I lied... Hic …. and now everyone hates me!" She started bawling all over again, the twins knew it was fake.

"What? Sakiko! How could you like such a horrible person!" Their mother scolded, "I don't want you seeing this boy ever again!" She yelled, completely oblivious to Asami's evil grin.

"Wait a second! Tamaki is NOT a horrible person! He's a really nice guy that cares a lot about all his friends and especially Sakiko! Have you ever thought that Asami is just lying to make US miserable? No! Because she's the daughter you've always wanted, right? And that's why you never punished her for doing wrong when we were kids!" Tomoya yelled back at his mother, sick of her just overlooking everything Asami did, "I wouldn't want Sakiko dating anyone else at the moment, because he can make almost anything happen for her. And he would do _anything_ for her!" Tomoya grabbed Sakiko's hand and led her upstairs, leaving their mother dumbfounded, with an angry Asami.

They went to Sakiko's room since it was the closest to the stairs and locked themselves in. Tomoya sat on the bed, not sure about what he had just said. He just spoke his mind, and that could cost him, "Wow, Tomoya, that was... harsh."

"Yeah, well she needed it."

"I guess you're right..." Sakiko sat down beside her brother and laid back on the sheets, "Do you think Asami is gonna leave?"

"I hope so. Hopefully, mom'll kick her out. That would be even better."

"Yeah... it would." Sakiko smiled up at the ceiling.


	6. A dinner party gone wrong

Their mother took long enough to think over what Tomoya had said to her. She didn't say anything to their father, hoping if he didn't notice anything, none of it would be true. She eventually decided on having the boy over for dinner, then figuring the rest out afterwards. Mrs. Hayagawa told her children that, not able to look Tomoya in the eye.

That night the doorbell rang, and Sakiko went to answer it, returning with a tall blonde boy. Tamaki reached out his hand to Sakiko's parents and introduced him self politely. Mrs. Hayagawa finished putting together the meal and joined her husband, children, niece and Tamaki in the dining room.

"So, Tamaki … How did you meet Tomoya and Sakiko?" Their mother struggled to ask.

"Um … Tomoya came in to join the Host club I started and he brought Sakiko along with her. Don't they ever tell you about it?" Tamaki wondered why she had not heard of him.

"It's because she's never out of that lab for us _to _talk to." Tomoya mumbled, Tamaki looked at him and let out an "Oh."

His mother, however, ignored him, and said; "No, they don't usually say anything about school."

"Mom, we're right here. Besides, you never ask us." Sakiko interrupted. Tamaki finally picked out the tension between the family, though there father just sat there, completely clueless about their little feud.

Mrs. Hayagawa lowed her head, continuing to eat. They all sat in silence, but their mother eventually picked up the conversation again, asking Tamaki questions about himself and his family.

"So you play the piano?" Mrs. Hayagawa asked, intrigued.

"Yes, I played it in our talent show. The one Sakiko sung for." Tamaki told her, not thinking about what he was saying, but realized he shouldn't have said more than "yes" when Sakiko let out a sigh.

"You sung in a talent show, Sakiko? When was this?"

"A few weeks ago. I'm positive Tomoya must have told you about it about three times a week." Sakiko growled at her mother. She noticed Asami hadn't said a word throughout the entire meal, which was pretty much finished. She was growing more and more suspicious of her cousin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I would have gone to see you," Mrs. Hayagawa said with a lowered head, ashamed of herself, "So, how was she, Tamaki? Any good?"

"Yeah," he agreed, wishing she would stop returning to interrogate him, "She was amazing, actually. None of the guests or even other Hosts had expected that from her."

"Glad to hear it. Think she could ever become famous?"

"Mom! I don't want to be a superstar at the moment." Sakiko yelled.

"Yes, Kyoya even told her we could all make it happen. Which we can..."

"All?"

"The Hosts."

"Ah."

Sakiko stood up and excused herself from the table, saying she had to use the restroom. Asami watched her until she was out of site, then turned to Tamaki, "Hey, I, uh, need to talk to you about one of the Hosts." She said shyly, making it look like maybe she could have a crush on one. Tamaki reluctantly agreed, so he would not offend her or Tomoya's parents. He followed her up to her bedroom and she shut the door.

Asami went to her bed and sat down, beckoning Tamaki over to her. He sighed and moved slowly towards her. "So what's this about?" He asked her, but she put on an evil grin and before he could say anything else, Asami had grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of her. He let out a yelp of surprise, which sealed his fate. Not a second later after hearing the yell, Sakiko's mother had flung open the door and stared at Tamaki, on top of her niece, who looked terrified. She ran over, threw Tamaki off the bed, practically across the room, and hugged her niece, who was, by then, crying.

"Tamaki! I was actually thinking you were really a good boy! I want you out of my house NOW!" Mrs. Hayagawa screamed, Sakiko and Tomoya walked in, wondering what had happened, and she started yelling at her own children, "Sakiko, I think you can't think for yourself quite yet. I don't want you dating at ALL. And I want you both to stay away from that Host club!" She looked back over a Tamaki, who just stood there, completely dumbfounded, "Why are you still here!" Tamaki fell out of his thoughts and rushed outside, Sakiko running after him, "Sakiko! Stay here! Don't follow him!" But Sakiko ignored her mother and continued yelling at Tamaki to stop.

Their father heard Mrs. Hayagawa and grabbed his daughter, still without a clue, but he held onto her tight, so she could only watch Tamaki walk away. Mrs. Hayagawa left Asami, falling asleep in her bed, and went to fill her husband in on what happened. He looked at his daughter in horror and declared it was bedtime for everyone. Sakiko went to her room, head lowered and depressed, tears crawling down her face.

Tomoya stopped in to say goodnight, but she was already dialing Tamaki's number on her phone, hopefully she could finish talking to him before her parents came in.

"Hello?" He answered sadly.

"Tamaki! Are you okay? What happened?" She whispered.

"I'm fine, but you're cousin really is an evil genius. She pulled me onto her so it looked like I was about to take advantage of her." Sakiko face-palmed her forehead, realizing why her parents had been so rude.

"I'm so sorry, Tamaki. I'll try to see you tomorrow without Asami seeing. Okay?"

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, sounding a little more cheery.

The next day, after school, Sakiko snuck around, trying to make her way to Music room #3 without her cousin seeing, she felt really weird while doing it. Sakiko was finally there and opened the doors. Tamaki was in front of her immediately and gave her a huge hug, taking it all in.

He let go of her, but kept his arm around her waist and they went to join the other Hosts.

"Tama-chan told us what happened. She's so-o-o mean!" Hunny said meanly, but couldn't shake the cuteness in his voice.

"Yeah, we gotta do something about her!" The twins suggested, pounding their fists into palms.

"I know that! But what are we gonna do?" Sakiko asked them.

"Oh, don't you worry."

"We WILL think of something."

"Something that'll get rid of her for good." They all thought for a moment, and the twins thought of quite a few different schemes, but none of them would get her to go home.

"Hah! I thought of something!" Kaoru yelled out.

"Although it's pretty old."

"But we know it'll work with your parents."

"She'll be gone the next day."

Sakiko finally made it home after plotting with the Hosts, she just hoped Asami hadn't seen her, but she wasn't home yet anyway. So, Sakiko walked freely up to her room and awaited the ring of their home phone. She pulled out her homework and started working on it.

A few minutes later, Sakiko heard the phone ring and ran out of her room to watch her mother run for the phone over the railing. Mrs. Hayagawa pressed the talk button and cheerily answered; "Hello?" Sakiko couldn't hear what the other person was saying, but by her mother's expression, she knew it was one of the twins.

"Oh … Okay … Good-bye." Her mother hung up the phone with a mixed expression. Anger, anxiety, hurt, and, well, mostly anger. She stormed to the front door to wait for Asami there. Sakiko knew she wouldn't be too much longer so she stayed where she was to watch the show.

Asami waltzed into the house, but stopped dead when she saw her aunt.

"Um … Aunty? Is everything okay?" Asami asked, truly confused.

"Is everything okay? NOTHING is okay! You are going straight back home right NOW! I don't want you hanging out with my children!"

"Why? What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do! I just got a call from the doctor about your pregnancy test! If you are going to be doing that, I want you out of my house! Now go pack, I'm going to call your parents." Asami stood there as her aunt walked away, she was completely confused. Sakiko was satisfied enough and went back to her room to call the twins from her phone.

"Haha good job, guys." She laughed into her phone.

"But we haven't even called yet." Kaoru said.

"But mom just got a call from the doctor..."

The twins started laughing, "We're just kidding! So it did the trick, then?"

"Ahuh! You guys are the real evil geniuses here. But you're good evil geniuses." Sakiko smiled at her nonsense, "Thanks!" She said and hung up the phone after Kaoru said good-bye.

She laid back on her bed, still unaware of what she would do about her mom, Tamaki and the Host club, but her phone interrupted her thoughts, so she answered to find it was Kyoya.

"I thought I ought to let you know, I have pictures of what happened the other night." He told her.

"Pictures of what?"

"Pictures of Asami pulling Tamaki onto her."

"How the heck did you get those!" She stuttered, not believing Kyoya, though, it _was_ Kyoya, he'd probably be able to get pictures of anything.

"Well, when Tamaki called me, he said that your mother had invited him to dinner at your house, where Asami was. So I told Tomoya exactly where to put the cameras I gave him, and there you have it."

"And you didn't tell me, why?"

"I didn't think it was important for you to know."

"Oh, definatly not. Now I'm completely unsure about my trust in friends."

Kyoya chuckled, "Well, I just sent them to your e-mail. I'm sure you don't need my help in showing your mother them."

"No … but it would have been better if you had told me before the twins told my mom Asami was pregnant."

"Oh, well." He said, all too innocently, "Good-bye." And the line went dead. Sakiko ran to the house's office, where their one and only computer sat. She logged onto her e-mail and downloaded the pictures.

Sakiko called her mother into the office, telling her that she and Tomoya had been trying out an old toy they found, which had very good quality, she bought it and proclaimed she no longer had a grudge against the Host club, or Tamaki. But she would keep a close eye on them, though Sakiko knew she really wouldn't.

Sakiko ran to find her brother and told him. The news lit up his face and they hugged for a moment, then Sakiko rushed off again to call Tamaki.

She explained it all to him hurriedly, so he only caught the parts where she said "Asami's leaving in ten minutes," "Mom doesn't hate you," and everything like that.

"Wow, how'd you get her to like me again?"

"Kyoya." She told him and he understood immediately.

"So, what do you want to do now, then?"

"Well, I dunno, we could go out for some dinner."

"How about a movie?"

"Alright! I'll meet you at the theater." Sakiko ended the conversation quickly, bubbly and cheery from her good turn of events. Though she was still suspicious about Kyoya.

Sakiko found Tamaki about twenty minutes later and they picked tickets for a comedy. They took their seats and started talking while the previews showed. Sakiko saw a few people crowd into the seats behind them from the corner of her eye, but paid no attention to them. Until popcorn started falling like rain on them.

"Hey! You're wasting my popcorn!" Came Hunny's sweet voice. Sakiko and Tamaki looked behind them, to see the rest of the Host club sitting behind them. The twins were talking handfuls of Hunny's popcorn and tossing it at the couple.

"What are you two doing?" Yelled Tamaki.

"We're throwing popcorn at you." Kaoru said.

"What else does it look like?" Hikaru added. The room started to dim and they all turned to watch the movie. Except the twins, they didn't bother with the movie. While everyone was watching and laughing at it, the twins were laughing at the dirty looks Tamaki gave them whenever a piece of popcorn hit his head. The movie ended and Tamaki tried to get Sakiko and himself out, without the rest of the Host club, but they found them, of course.

"So, boss, what's for supper?" The twins asked.

"Yeah! We should get some dinner!" Hunny squealed, "Let's check out the new sweet shop down the road!"

"I'm up for dinner," Sakiko said, when Tamaki sighed in disappointment – he wasn't getting the date he wanted with Sakiko, "But how about we don't go to the sweet shop."

They finally found a small restaurant, they walked in and the waiter had to push two tables together for them all. They all sat around it and talked and laughed, except Tamaki, who barely joined in the conversation and sat in depression and played with his food, like a child.

Afterwards, they all paid for their meal and went home, Tamaki offered to drive Sakiko home and she gladly accepted.

"Sorry we didn't get to hang out tonight. Just the two of us..." Sakiko apologized when he walked her up to the front door.

"Heh, it's okay. There'll be other times." He told her, still wishing they had gotten alone time together.

"Well, maybe."

"What do you mean?"

"Tamaki, we're friends with Kaoru and Hikaru."

"Oh … right," He smiled, nervously, "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, then." Sakiko nodded and they hugged. Then Tamaki left, Sakiko watched him go and returned to her room.

**I'm sorry to say, I probably won't be able to update this after this chapter is published. I'm going to be gone for about 3 weeks with no internet, but I promise I'll come back with a bunch of stories about these guys! :D [and sorry this was kinda short] xP**


	7. The real fun begins

Sakiko took in everything around her. The warm sun on her face, Tamaki's hand in hers as they walked down the street, and the quiet. They had one day left of first semester and then she was free for five weeks. Though it meant she probably wouldn't see everyone in the Host club very often.

"Sakiko, what are those kids doing?" Tamaki asked and pointed to two of her neighbors sitting behind a table. Aika and Aiko, they loved Sakiko, like most of the children on her street.

"They're selling lemonade." Sakiko told him.

"Lemonade?"

"Yeah, it's a lemonade stand. Me and Tomoya used to do that when we were kids. C'mon." Sakiko pulled Tamaki by the wrist over to the two sisters. They spotted Sakiko and jumped up in glee.

"Sakiko!" They yelled together and ran to hug her.

"Hey, guys! Are you selling a lot?"

"No. Nobody walks around here any more." Aiko said, glumly.

"Well, we'll buy some, okay?" They two lit up happily and ran behind their table to pour two glasses.

"Tamaki, do you have any change? I don't know how much I have..." Sakiko rummaged through her pockets. Tamaki reached into his own pockets and drew out a stack of bills. "I meant little kid kind of change!" Tamaki looked at the Yens and offered them to Sakiko again. "Nevermind, I have money." Sakiko turned back to Aika and Aiko and handed them some money, they gave Sakiko and Tamaki a glass each saying; "Thank you!" as they walked away.

Tamaki took a sip of his lemonade, he took a second to taste it and then chugged down the rest of it. "That was really good." He smiled and Sakiko giggled.

"Yeah, it's the best homemade on a warm day."

Tamaki nodded in agreement, "But I've never seen anyone do _that_."

"What? Have a lemonade stand stand?" Tamaki nodded again, "You've never done one of those yourself?"

"No."

"Wow, I thought every kid did that at least once..."

"Well, then we will do one tomorrow with the Host club!" Tamaki declared, with enthusiasm. One of he things Sakiko loved about him, he was ready to do anything, especially with his friends, with lots of energy.

"What about all the customers we'll have 'cause it's the last day?"

"They will be able to see us at our lemonade stand! Besides, we need some kind of fund raising for our trip."

"What trip?"

"The Host club is going to Canada! Tomoya was supposed to tell you."

"Well of course he didn't..." Sakiko mumbled, "Why Canada?"

"I don't know. Lots of nature? We're staying in a cabin for part of it, it's practically in the middle of nowhere. And we're going to Quebec for part! That will be fun!" Tamaki said excitedly. _I forgot, he's French... _Sakiko thought.

"So why do we need fund raising? I know everyone else can definatly afford this."

"Yeah, but every trip needs to have a fund-raiser."

Tamaki decided they would have a lemonade stand open during lunch and after school while the after school clubs were on. There was a lot of business. And it was mostly the same girls coming back over and over again.

"Here, my princess, I have prepared this quenching drink just for you on this hot day." Tamaki said, as he held a girl's hand and gave her the drink. Honestly, Sakiko didn't really like him doing that, but she didn't care enough.

"Thank you, Tamaki. I'm sure it's delicious." She took the drink and sipped it after walking back to her friends, who all in hysteric giggles.

"Saki-chan! Aren't you going to have any?" Hunny appeared beside her chair with a cup full to the top, "It's so sweet!"

"Um … I haven't had any in a while." Sakiko took the cup and carefully drank from it. She immediately pulled it away from her mouth with her eyes squeezed shut, tightly, "Hunny-sempai, I think you put in wa-a-ay too much sugar."

"It's so yummy, isn't it?" Hunny asked cheerfully. He completely ignored what she said.

"Yes, it is, Hunny. Thank you." Sakiko smiled at him. He gave her a big smile and ran off to continue serving their guests. Sakiko took another sip of her drink. Once you got used to it, it was actually pretty good. But she knew it would send her straight to the dentist.

Tamaki joined her once again in the chair next to her, and put him arm around the back of her chair without thinking. Sakiko stiffened, feeling the other female eyes resting on her. Tamaki just continued smiled, completely oblivious, "I think this is going really well. How much money do you think we've made so far?"

"Um, I wouldn't be able to say, I haven't really been paying attention, just taking the money." Sakiko said, feeling more and more awkward.

"Hey, Tamaki! Can you bring me another glass?" Yelled a red head from group of five.

Tamaki smiled and stood up to pour another glass of juice, "I'll be right back." He winked and left her there. Sakiko smiled to herself, falling into her own little world. Until she heard the girls (of the red head's group) giggling. Sakiko looked over and listened in.

"Tamaki …" The red head began with a smile that said she was about to laugh with her friends, "Do you have a crush on Sakiko?"

"What? No!" Tamaki yelled, drawing the attention of everyone around, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Well, she _has _been hanging out with the Host club a lot." The red head told him.

"Yeah, especially with you." Said her friend.

"And you just put your arm around her like you were dating or something." Another friend added. Tamaki's eyes widened, as he realized his mistake, but he regained his calmness before the girls noticed. Whispers started up in the circles of girls around them, and they all glanced between Tamaki and Sakiko.

"She's a really good friend. Is there any harm in showing it?" Tamaki replied coolly.

"I guess not ..." The girls he was talking to looked down in disappointment. No good gossip for them! Tamaki nodded and went back to Sakiko. Everyone continued what they were doing before and Sakiko turned to him.

"Good save." She smiled. Tamaki chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, but it would be nice if hadn't needed to."

"I know. But not now."

"At least we won't have them prying at us in Canada." He looked over at Sakiko with a goofy grin on his face.

Sakiko laughed, "Yep, can't wait."

Sakiko was feeling a bit queezy and dizzy from that ride. She'd never been on an airplane. It had been an interesting flight, though. But once back on land, she was being held upright by Tamaki.

"Come on, let's sit down while we wait for the car." Tamaki led her over to a bench and sat down beside her.

She smiled once she felt a bit better, "Thanks, Tamaki."

"No problem. I can't leave you to fall a million times." He joked.

Sakiko laughed, "Yeah, then I'd never forgive you."

A black van pulled up in front of them and the door rolled open to reveal the twins and Hunny, "Come on, guys!" Kaoru said.

"Jeez, boss, we're not gonna wait all day!"

Sakiko and Tamaki smiled at their friends, walked to the van and hopped in. The ride to their cabin was almost an hour long. An hour filled with the twins and Hunny singing "commoner's songs." Of course, they forced Sakiko to teach them more once she felt better. They were all songs she'd learned around campfires. She loved them. But not after she had to sing them a million times.

They arrived to a cabin that was located in the edge of a forest. It even had a private lake behind it. Kyoya unlocked it and the driver hauled their things inside while they looked around the cabin. Not that there was much to look at.

"There's only two rooms?" Hikaru asked, a little weirded-out.

"OOOH! That means Sakiko will have to change in the same room as us!" Kaoru said with his brother as they surrounded her.

"Not if I kick your butts out then lock the door." Sakiko said, and carried her things to her bunk. The twins looked at each other, shrugged and went to do the same.

"Does anybody know what that big shack outside is for?" Hunny asked, cluelessly.

"It's probably a boat shed, Hunny, there's a lake behind the cabin."

"Hey, uh, guys, where's the bathroom?" Tamaki wondered.

"There's probably an outhouse around here somewhere. We should probably go find it." Sakiko led them outside. They searched around the cabin and boat shed until Sakiko found the outhouse beside the boat shed.

"That's it?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I found it earlier. I didn't think that would be it. It can't be a bathroom! It's way too small."

"It's all you really need." Sakiko opened the door, "See? Toilet there," The Host club looked at the toilet seat sitting on the wood oddly, "Toilet paper there. And there's a tap right there." Sakiko pointed to the bucket with a tap attached, the soap bottle and towel.

"Seriously?" The twins said together.

"Yeah." Sakiko nodded, becoming a little annoyed with how close-minded they were all being.

"So … where's the shower." Hunny looked around innocently and asked.

"There's a lake right over there."

"Ooooh." Everyone said together. They were all so amazed with Sakiko. She seemed to have all the answers. Although 'everyone' seemed to consist of Tamaki, Hunny, and the twins. Tomoya and Kyoya just stood around, already knowing it all. And Mori paid attention, he just didn't seem all that interested. He didn't see everything quite as interesting as his friends and cousin did.

"So should we see what boats are in that shed?" Sakiko asked, trying to break the four from their fascination. And they all replied with enthusiastic yells. Kyoya handed her the key and went inside to do something on his laptop.

Sakiko unlocked it and they all helped push the door open. The light that streamed in to the once pitch-black shed revealed a large fishing boat, a paddleboat and a canoe. One by one, they pulled each out and pushed them into the water, then tied them up to the dock. Once they were all floating in the water, everyone left to explore or do something inside, until it was just Tamaki and Sakiko.

"Do you want to go out in one of them?" Sakiko asked.

"Sure, which one?"

"I like paddleboats the best." Sakiko said and walked out towards it, she didn't bother to get one of the life vests inside, paddleboats are virtually untippable.

"Okay, I've never been in one of these." He followed her over and helped her get in. She looked up at him before reaching out her hand to him.

"You know, there seems to be a LOT of things you've never done." She told him with a straight face, shielding her eyes from the sun.

He smiled and stepped into the boat, "Yeah, well, I guess I haven't been as lucky as you."

"Yes, you have been," He looked at her quizzically, "If you hadn't been, you never would have met me." Sakiko smiled and so did Tamaki.

"So how do we work this thing?" Tamaki looked around it for paddles or a motor.

Sakiko smiled at his silliness, "Put your feet on the black pedals." He did so and she started pushing them in circles like a bicycle. Tamaki caught on and followed her example. Sakiko gripped the joystick, trying to steer to boat, but failing miserably. The two laughed all the way out to the middle of the lake, which took a while. Not because it was a big lake, but because she couldn't steer right, neither could Tamaki, and they were both laughing about it too much.

"Wow, now my legs a sore from all that pedaling." Tamaki laughed.

"We can just drift for a while." Sakiko took her feet off the pedals and placed them on the edge of the boat. Tamaki did the same and slipped his arm around her neck. Sakiko sighed happily and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in the quiet for a while, just enjoying eachother's company.

"It really is beautiful out here." Sakiko said as she looked at their surroundings.

"Hm. Yes, but not as beautiful as you." He took her chin and gently turned her head to face him.

She smiled back at him, "You're such a suck-up, Tamaki."

He chuckled and caressed her face. She closed her eyes abd breathed inwards, but before she could open them again, his lips were on hers.

Kaoru, Hikaru, Hunny and Mori leaned against the railing of the left side of the deck. They couldn't see much, but they could tell the two lovebirds were kissing. It really got to them all.

"Does any one else think this is a little unfair?" Hikaru asked. The other three raised their hands simultaneously. "Okay, just checking."

"I know they're dating but they should at least try to remember we're all here, too." Kaoru said, and his brother and Mori nodded in agreement.

"C'mon guys, we're all jealous, but we can't let that ruin our love for Tamaki and Sakiko." Hunny said, maturely.

"It won't ruin our love for Sakiko." Hikaru said, flatly.

"Hunny's right, Hikaru."

"Yeah, besides, even if one of us was dating her, then the rest would all be angry with that one. So it doesn't make any difference it's Tama-chan." Hunny added. The twins reluctantly nodded in agreement. Then the porch door opened and they all turned around to face Kyoya.

"What are you all doing? Oh, they're out there." Kyoya said, rubbing it in a little deeper, "You shouldn't sulk over little things. Especially not together like this, they'll notice something's wrong." Kyoya turned to go back inside but Hikaru's words stopped him.

"We all know you're _sulking_ in there."

"Yeah, we all know you like Sakiko, too."

"Don't be absurd." Kyoya said and shut the door. The four turned back to the water and sighed.

"He's such a liar." Hikaru said, and the rest nodded in agreement.

Sorry it's so short again! :( The next won't be done for a week or so but it'll be longer!


	8. A fish, a canoe and a few sweets

Day two of the Ouran Highschool Host Club's awesome trip to Canada. Yes. That is exactly what the Twins and Tamaki came up with. Sakiko decided to get the fishing boat out for it.

She pulled the door of the boat house open and searched around the boat for fishing rods and some kind of tackle box. She found about ten rods near the back and picked out the ones in best shape. Sakiko left them by the door of the shed and went to go round up her friends.

"So who's going fishing with me?"Sakiko asked and looked around the cabin. All the boys stared at her. Except Kyoya, he was still asleep.

"Fishing?" The twins said.

"Yeah, you know, the hunting of the fish?" Sakiko said, "Come on, it'll be fun! Besides, I need all of you to help get the boat in the water. So … outside." Sakiko spun around and walked back outside, the boys all followed her sluggishly. A minute later almost all of the Host club was outside. They didn't bother waiting for Kyoya to wake up, he'd be a while. They spread out along the edges of the boat.

"Okay, on three. One... Two... Three!" They all tugged on their edge of the boat. However, Mori had picked the back of the boat almost to his shoulders, and Hunny's feet wereno longer touching the ground, he was giggling hysterically.

Sakiko decided to get Mori to lift the front and everyone else at the back. The six struggled to back into the water, but the boat made it there eventually.

"Okay, who's going?" She was quickly answered by Hunny, Mori, the twins and Tamaki with agreements, but Tomoya said it would be too crowded and went back into the cabin. "You guys put on sunscreen while I find the life jackets." Sakiko handed Tamaki a bottle and headed back into the boat shed.

She grabbed three life vests and headed back out. "I don't think that's how you put it on, boss." She heard Hikaru say.

"Of course it is!" Tamaki said, "How else would it go on?"

Sakiko came into view of Tamaki once again and had to stiffle a laugh. He had drizzled it in zig-zaggy lines along his arms and legs, his limbs were spread out like a starfish as the others watched him with curiousity. "Now we must wait for it to expand out across my body and complete the sheild."

Sakiko burst into laughter, "What are you doing, Tamaki?"

"I'm putting on sunscreen." He said, confused about her laughter.

"Here." Sakiko went to Tamaki and scooped off some of the sunscreen, little by little, and putting it on the others. "Now rub it into your skin." Sakiko said as she plopped some on herself and rubbed it in.

"It's dissapearing!" The twins said, fascinated.

"And it feels funny … and sticky!" Hunny said, he had his arms out like Tamaki had and was walking around and waving them, trying to get rid of the feeling.

"Yeah, just give it a few minutes and you won't even notice it." Sakiko said as she handed everyone a life jacket and helped everyone adjust them.

"What're these for?" Hikaru asked.

"It's for if you fall in, then you'll float."

"We can all swim."

"Lakes are deep, even the small ones."

"Yeah, so?" Kaoru asked.

"It's a safety precaution, okay?"

"Okay, then." They slipped into the vests and zipped up the zippers and buckled up the buckles. They all packed into the boat. Tomoya was right, everyone was really squished.

"Hey, can we drive?" The twins asked as they climbed to the back of the boat.

"Have you ever driven a boat before?"

"No."

"But that's what makes it more fun!"

They turned it on and zoomed away from the dock. "SLOW DOWN!" Sakiko yelled, almost out of breath from the wind.

"Sorry!" They said, the boat slowed and they all breathed once again.

They made it out to the middle of the lake and Sakiko prepared all their lines.

"You need to press this button and your lines will drop into the water." Sakiko showed them and they followed her actions. Then looked at her again for more directions while their hooks continued falling to the bottom of the lake. "And you need to crank it a couple times to tighten it." They did exactly that and looked back at her. "Uh … Now you gotta wait for your rod to start moving around, and when it does you need to pull up on the line to hook it." They all turned back to their lines and waited, surprisingly quiet.

"Hunny, I can see your bait."

"Yeah, I know! Look! I can make it swim!" He started swinging his line left to right, making the bait pace in the water. "Doo- doo- doo- da- da." He hummed to himself as he watched the bait go back and forth.

"Hunny, do you want to catch a fish?"

"Of course I do! I've never caught one before!"

"Well, you're not going to catch any when your hook is so close to the surface. You need to let it go down until you can't see it at all."

"Aawe. Okay." Hunny glumly pressed the button again and let it sink deeper.

"Hey, boss, I think you have a fish." Kaoru said, as Tamaki's fishing rod bounced around in tiny motions.

"Nah, I don't think any fish could be that strong. It's probably just something else nibbling at my bait. I'll just leave it alone and it'll leave." Tamaki said and leaned back in his chair, relaxing.

"Tamaki, you have a fish on your hook." Sakiko said flatly.

"Wow! Really?" He yelled and grabbed his rod. The twins just rolled their eyes and watched him reel it in. He lifted up the line to reveal a small perch.

The twins began laughing. "That's really what you caught?" "It's so puny!"

"Guys, it's not really his fault he caught one that small. Besides, we can use him as bait." Sakiko told the two.

"You're going to stick that entire thing on a hook?" Hunny asked."

"No, we'll cut him up, silly."

"Eeeeeeew." Four of them said together. Sakiko rolled her eyes this time and motioned for Tamaki to bring his line to her.

"Anyone wanna try?" They all shook their heads and watched. Sakiko grabbed the top of the hook and went to grab the fish, but it flopped around in the air in protest. The boys jumped back and Hunny squealed. Sakiko tried to grab it again and succeeded. She untangled the hook from it's mouth and set it down on the tip of the boat, then grabbed her knife.

"Can't we let it go? It's perfectly fine. We could use a badly hurt one as bait." Hunny asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Sakiko smiled in understanding and pushed the fish off the boat.

"Bye, Usa-chan junoir!" Hunny yelled and waved at the water as he leaned over the edge. The others all gave him weird looks, "What? Usa-chan said he thought the fish was cute. And he wanted to name him himself." They didn't bother and went back to fishing. Tamaki was about to put his line in the water and Sakiko noticed the fish had eaten his bait.

"Tamaki, I need your line again, you don't have any bait." Sakiko held out her hand for the hook as she grabbed a minow from the bucket. He swung it over to her and she stuck the minow on the hook and they went back to fishing.

It was almoat suppertime once they went back to land. They caught three really good fish that would have a lot of meat they could cook. Sakiko cut up the fish outside at their picnik table, but first made sure Hunny was in the cabin and occupied. She cooked them up, made a salad, tartar sauce and french fries. She set the table and called all the boys to the table.

"Yumm! It smeels so good, Saki-chan!" Hunny said as he climbed onto a chair.

"Thanks, Hunny, now let's hope it's just as good as it smells." Sakiko said and sat down. They passed around all the dishes and took at least a little of everything Sakiko had made.

"Wow, Sakiko!" Hikaru said.

"We didn't know you could cook this well!" Kaoru added.

"Yes, Sakiko, this IS quite delicious." Kyoya agreed as he took another bite.

"Was that a compliment Kyoya?" Kaoru asked.

"Thanks, guys." Sakiko smiled and they continued eating, talking and laughing throughout the meal. Once it was all gone, Sakiko pulled out some cookies she had made at home and everyone picked one up to start munching on them.

"So does any one want to go out in the canoe with me? I want to try it out, but Hikaru won't go." Kaoru asked when he finished his cookie and reached for another one. No one answered him until Sakiko spoke up and said she'd go.

Hunny and Mori agreed to do the dishes for that night, so Sakiko went outside with Kaoru and they pulled the canoe out of the shed and set it in the water. They buckled on their life jackets once more, and climbed in the canoe. Sakiko sat at the back and showed Kaoru what to do before they pushed away from the dock.

Kaoru was good at it once he knew what he was doing. He was like that with a lot of things he did. Like the boat motor, once him and Hikaru figured it out, it was all good. They paddled in along the reeds near the edge of the lake. It was shallow there and they spotted a few turtles, some small fish and other creatures as well. They continued out to deeper water and decided to take a break, it was hark work, especially for Kaoru, who wasn't used to it.

Sakiko set her paddle down in front of her and leaned back a little, closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh air. She felt the boat rocking slightly after a minute, and sat up in alarm.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" She said loudly in panic.

"I want to tip the boat," He said, "I saw it on a movie, it looked fun."

"Is that the only reason you wanted to come out here?"

"Well, I wanted to try canoing, too." He started rocking the boat harder, water started running into the boat whenever a side went down.

"Kaoru, please stop..." Sakiko said, trying to sound calm, but she was getting more and more terrified as more and more water came in, "Stop, Kaoru!" She yelled at him as she felt the canoe begin to tip but Kaoru balanced it once again and turned around to face Sakiko, she had tears slowly making tracks down her face.

"Sakiko?" Kaoru knelt down on the bottom of the boat, so he was right in front of her. The water started seeping up his pants, but he didn't care. He moved her hands away from her face and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sakiko. Are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you..." He looked away, shamefully. Sakiko smiled forgivingly, and hugged him, rocking the boat slightly. He looked around confused but smiled and hugged her back.

They went back to shore after Sakiko calmed down a bit, tied up the boat and sat at the end of the dock with their feet in the water.

"So, you're scared of water or something?" Kaoru asked. They were looking out at the water, and sitting close together. Usually it wouldn't do anything to Kaoru, he was used to being close to girls because of the Host club, but being that close to Sakiko made him a little uneasy.

"Yeah, I'm terrified of drowning, I don't even go swimming unless it's really shallow."

"Why?"

"I went to a camp when I was about ten. We went kayaking and one of the girls thought it would be funny to push my kayak. It tipped and it was my first time in a kayak, and I started panicking. And I almost drowned, too. I thought the girl was a friend, but she really wasn't," Sakiko sighed as she recalled the terror of her experience, "Hah, at least she got sent home for it. I didn't have to put up with her after that." She smiled, looking at the positive side of it.

Kaoru chuckled and they sat in silence. Until the mosquitoes came out.

The rest of the week went by fast. They ate a lot of fish. Caught some crayfish. Even a turtle. Mori had a leech on his arm. Almost a full grown one, too. Sakiko went to grab some salt and returned to see him holding up and looking at it before returning it to the water. Sakiko thought that was a bit weird, it had to really hurt, pulling one of those off. Nut she got over it and before she knew it, they were packing up the car, getting ready for an airplane to Montreal.

They checked into a fancy hotel, Kyoya had booked two connected suits. It was Tamaki though that had to do all the talking, since he was the only one that knew French. But the rooms were pretty luxurious, anyway. They split up, Tamaki, Sakiko, Hunny and Mori in one room and the rest in the other. They settled in, and by that time the sun was setting once again. Sakiko remembered she hadn't eaten in a while and decided to find a store in the area.

"I'm going to get some snacks, okay?"

"Oooh, can I come? I can pick out some sweets!" Hunny said as he jumped up and slipped into his shoes. Mori stood up and slowly followed.

They walked outside, flagged down a taxi and found a small grocery store a few blocks away after taking a few mintues to try telling the driver where they wanted to go. They stepped out and motioned for the driver to wait for them. The three walked into the store and Hunny immediately ran for the sweets isle. Sakiko and Mori followed him, and found out he already had a cart full of sweets already.

"Uh, Hunny-sempai? Can we maybe put a few of those back?" Sakiko asked.

"Awe. Okay." He picked up one box and put it back then looked back at Sakiko.

"More than that." She told his gloomy face, "I'm going to get some other stuff for everyone else." Sakiko walked to a different isle and picked out a few other things then went back to the boys. Mori was making Hunny choose only ten things, which to Sakiko was still way more than enough. "You don't need this much. You'll get a toothache."

"But I brush my teeth every time I finish!" Hunny whined and Mori gave him The Look. Hunny pouted for a minute but put most of the sweets back. Sakiko stepped towards the cart and placed everything in.

"Uh oh. I think I left my bag in the taxi. He better still be waiting for us. I'll be right back." Sakiko said to them and ran out of the store and around to the back of the store where the taxi was still parked. She ran over and opened the car door, pulling out her purse. Then she held up her index finger to the driver to tell him they'd only be a little while longer. He sighed and nodded. Sakiko shut the car door and headed back inside.

As she went around the store, she stepped onto the sidewalk where a few guys a bit older than her had gathered. They said something to her, but she couldn't understand French or English. Whichever they were speaking. She looked at them blankly and continued towards the store, but they blocked her from going anywhere and started closing in on her, smiling drunkenly and devilishly. Sakiko twirled around trying to figure out how to escape, but it just made her dizzy, and she stumbled, one of the guys caught her, and she couldn't get away from him. Until his head and one of his friend's bashed together and they fell to the cement, unconcious. Sakiko fell with him, but he was no longer holding her. She looked around to see Mori beating up all the guys.

Once they all laid on the ground, unconcious, Mori extended his hand out to Sakiko, helping her to her feet. But she took him by surprise and hugged him after regaining her balance once more. He looked down at her, very confused, but hugged her back. It seemed Sakiko was turning into a very active hugger.

"Thank you, Mori."

"It was no problem." He cleared his throat and smiled, for the first time in a while, too bad no one saw, not even Sakiko.

"How did you-"

"I thought you needed help. Gut feeling." He said. Sakiko was amazed, she'd never heard him say so much in under two minutes. They let go of each other and continued into the store. They easily found Hunny again, right where Mori had left him. Sitting in the sweets isle, staring at sweets.

"Okay, Hunny-sempai, we can go now." Sakiko said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Hunny said, enthusiastically, he grabbed the cart and ran it up to the cashier. It took them a couple minutes to talk to the cashier. If you could consider it talking. They went back to the cab, drove back to the hotel and paid him, adding a very generous tip.

They went back to their suits to find everyone in Tomoya's suit, singing kareoke. Tamaki answered the door, they could see Tomoya and Kaoru singing in front of the television.

"Hey, guys! Look the twins found a Japanese kareoke site. Come on!" Tamaki went back to the couch and plopped down beside Kyoya, he seemed to be some what participating. Not singing, but not in a completely different room.

Their song ended after another minute of their singing. They weren't very good, but Sakiko thought they also weren't too bad.

"Okay, Sakiko! Your turn!" Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed her hands and pulled her up to the t.v. As music started playing. She sighed and smiled, rolling her eyes at the twins, and began singing when the words lit up. She had heard the song a few times, so it was easier to sing. And she was getting more and more used to singing in front of people, so she was dancing around the room with everyone.

Half way through the song they all heard a knock on the door and stopped.

"Crap. We're probably being too loud." Kaoru said.

Tamaki went to go answer the door as the twins turned off the t.v. The door opened to reveal a man in a suit, probably early 30's.

"Sorry, were we being too loud?" Tamaki said in French.

"No, it's alright." The man said in Japanese, surprising everyone in the room, "I'm Ren Hoshino, I'm a music producer in Japan, but I do business in a lot of different parts of the world. Was it you that was just singing?" He pointed at Sakiko and she nodded. "Well, I thought you were amazing and thought maybe you'd like to come to my studio sometime?"

"Well, I don't know … I like singing but I'm not sure if I'd like to be famous for it ..."

"Oh … I understand. Well here's my card," He pulled a little rectangle of paper from his suit and handed it to her, "What's your name?"

"Sakiko Hayagawa."

"Okay, Hayagawa-san. You tell my receptionist your name if you decide you want to, and she'll make an appointment for you with me."

"Uh … Thanks … I guess."

He smiled and turnedout of the room, with a wave goodbye. Tamaki shut the door, the room was quiet, but it then erupted like a volcanoe.

"Sakiko! You should do it!"

"You're a great singer!"

"Yeah! You'd make millions!"

"Guys! Stoppit! You sound like a bunch of ten year old girls." That made them shut up, "I can't just decide to become a singer, I have to think about it."

"Oh."

"Sorry, Sakiko." They all apologized and a few minutes later, they were all singing a dancing once more.


	9. To Be Famous, Or Not?

They were finally back in school, meaning the Host club was open once again. The first day they were open everyone was dressed in Canadian wear. Like the tuques and things they found while they were they. And Usa-chan, Hunny's rabbit, was dressed as a bear. All the girls were going crazy, partially being away from these boys for so long and because none of them had any idea what Canada was really like. So everyone was talking about the trip for most of the afternoon.

"Yeah, it was great." Hikaru said. The twins sat back in their chairs as they finished up on how the trip went.

"Yeah, Sakiko showed us a lot. And it turned out to be especially great for her." Kaoru agreed. They silmutaneously opened one eye to peer over at her. She was pouring out some tea for Tamaki's guests, but could hear the twins loud and clear.

"That's right. I almost forgot," Though truly, he hadn't come close to forgeting, "Sakiko was offered like a record deal or something while we were in Quebec. It was a Japanese company."

"So she'll be able to stay living here, so we don't know why she won't take it."

"It was just an invitation to come to the guy's studio. And I never said I wasn't going to do it. I _have _thought about it but I don't know..." Sakiko said.

"Sakiko, you should do it! You'd become sooo famous." All the guests crooned. Everyone had begun listening in at some point. Even the other boys.

"Well, that's just it. I'd never be able to spend time in public with my friends. And if I did something stupid, I'd never be able to live it down, because people everywhere would be jeering at me," She sighed, a little annoyed the with the twins for bringing it up, but she knew all the boys would want an answer sooner or later, "But at the same time, I want to do it. I mean, I have no idea what else I'm going to do with my life."

"Well, you should do it. You only live once. Why not make it big?" Tamaki put in when no one else said anything.

Sakiko paused for a moment, "You know, I think I will. But I'll have to talk to my parents first..." Everyone ignored that last part and cheered for her. She already had a fan club.

Her parents were all for it as soon as she brought it up. She wasn't sure if they were actually enthusiastic about her becoming famous for her talents or if they just wanted her out of their hair. She shrugged it off, not caring anymore and retrieved the card with Ren Hoshino's name on it. Sakiko dialed the number and a woman answered.

"Ren Hoshino's office. How may I help you?"

"Uh … This is Sakiko Hayagawa. I met Hoshino-san in Quebec."

"Oh, right. He told me to make an appointment for you at the closest opening..." There was a pause while she looked throught the calendar, "How about … the next saturday moning at ten?"

"That sounds good."

"Okay, the address should be on he card he gave you."

Sakiko looked down at the card, "Yes, there is an address."

"Great. We'll see you in a week, then."

"Alright. Thanks."

"No problem, good-bye." The line went dead. Sakiko hung up the phone and lay down on her bed, but not even a mintue later there was a knock on the door. She jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. She stood at the door, out of breath as she opened it.

Tamaki was on the other side, he saw her breathing hardly, and looked at her quizzically, "I'm sorry, did I make you run?"

She smiled at him, still catching her breath, "Come on in, Tamaki." They walked back up to her room and layed down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"So, are you going to the music studio?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, next saturday at ten. But it's almost an hour's drive so I gotta leave at nine..."

"Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am. Who wouldn't be?"

The next week had gone by too quickly for Sakiko's liking, and before she knew it, she was already picking out a suitable outfit for the occasion. It was cool and cute, but still formal, in a way. She sauntered down the stairs and told her mom she'd be waiting by the car. It was only a quarter to nine, but she wanted to get there a bit early, just in case.

As soon as she walked outside, she saw seven boys waiting in front of a black van.

"There's no way we're missing out on this." The twins said with smiles.

"Yeah! We've never been to a recording studio before!" Hunny yelled obviously excited.

"Speak for yourself." Kyoya mumbled, "Tamaki, why did you wake me up this early?"

"I know you wanted to come!" Tamaki yelled over his shoulder as he jogged over to Sakiko, "Come on, Sakiko, do you want to be late?" He grabbed her wrist and tugged on it, trying to pull her back to the van.

"What about my mom?"

"She'll sit in the front when she gets out here. Now come _on!_" They all piled back into the van, her mother hopped in the front once she realized who was in the van and they finally left. Temporarily Sakiko forgot where she was going, the Host club kept her laughing with tears in her eyes, it was oddly relaxing. But they eventually pulled up to the curb in front of the recording studio and they all waltzed inside together, all nine of them. Sakiko struggled to walk up to the receptionist, her nerves were returning, but she got there and the receptionist pointed to a door down the hall with a bright and friendly smile.

Before Sakiko went down the hall, she turned back to her friends and family as they wished her good luck. She breathed in confidently and waltzed down the hall. She pushed the door open and Ren Hoshino turned around and smiled at Sakiko, then walked toward her with a hand out.

"Hayagawa-san! Thank you for coming!" He said enthusiastically as her roughly shook her hand.

"Uh … Thank you for having me."

"It's a pleasure! I think you could really have something in this business."

"Heh, that's what everyone else tells me."

"Hahah, alright. We had some songs and music put together for you to use. Unless you have your own lyrics."

"Uh … No, not at the moment. I have a few that I could bring in some other time that I wrote a while back."

"That would be great! So here's the lyrics. Just go in there and we'll tell you when we're ready and you can start anytime after that."

"Okay." Sakiko said akwardly as she shuffled into the other room.

Sakiko sat in the room for at least an hour, she thought. She just hoped her mom and the Host Club wasn't getting too bored. But she reminded herself that it was the Host Club, she needn't worry about them becoming bored, they were each other's entertainment. She wondered if they had made the staff of the studio or her mother annoyed yet.

They recorded a few different songs, they each took a few tries since Sakiko had never even heard them before, but once they were done she ran back out to fetch her friends and mother and they all listened to the outcome together. Sakiko sounded even better when there was music to join her voice. Her mother ended up with a glitter of tears in her eyes as she hugged her star-bound daughter.

Sakiko and Mr. Hoshino planned another date for her to come back. They planned on Sakiko signing a contract (which her mother agreed to) and they would have her music all over Japan within the months to follow.

A small five and a half months passed, Sakiko was more and more famous each day, especially within her school and the Host club. People that had never been near the club room were coming in just to meet her and receive autographs. But that all meant she didn't get as much time with the Host club, or even just Tamaki.

After school she was usually quite busy. She had all kinds of things to go to, like signings and more recordings, she had already had a concert in Tokyo. It would have been easier for her to spend time with Tamaki if everyone knew they were dating, but no one outside the Host Club but their parents knew, and it would be suspicious if it was only Tamaki that came to events with her. When she DID have a night to herself, she usually had to catch up on school work or she was so tired that even if her friends did come over, she was so exhausted it was next to impossible for her stay up long enough to have some sweets.

Sakiko apologized every time, and everyone was always understanding, but it was killing them all inside, they'd all pretty much lost a friend, Sakiko had lost six. So it was pretty gloomy in the third Music room, even when there was guests it was still hard to shake the depression.

One day when Sakiko was away for a second concert, it was finally quiet in the Host club, no guests, no screaming fans of Sakiko and everyone was too depressed to make it louder.

"Do you think this was all our fault?" Hikaru asked and everyone turned to him quizzically, but they had all though it, too.

"After all, we did kinda force her into it." Kaoru added. Everyone nodded, even Kyoya seemed to agree, though he had nothing to do with it.

"It wasn't just us. She's a good singer and talents need to be shared. And besides, she's still our friend. We just don't see her as much." Tamaki sighed.

"Yeah, but who cares, she's still our friend, yes, but we never see her, and it's so boring now." Hikaru replied.

"It's weird to think we had so much fun without you and Sakiko, Tomoya." Kaoru said, everyone nodded glumly, except Tomoya.

"Yeah. I don't even really remember what we did..." Hunny said as he pushed the cake around and mushed it together on his plate, feeling unable to eat sweets.

"So what are we gonna do now?" The twins asked.

"I'm not sure … We could … I don't know." Tamaki sighed again. They sat in silence for only a moment, until the doors swung open, before they had even a slight chance of getting into their usual positions for guests, but they soon realized it was Sakiko. She had her hair done up casually, but still pretty for her concert, and she was wearing only designer clothes. Clothes she wouldn't have worn a year before.

"Hi, guys!" She squealed, she was still exhausted, but she was used to it and wanted to be with her friends.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a concert, Saki-chan?" Hunny wondered.

"Well, I'm about to leave soon. But I have seven backstage passes with no owners." Sakiko pulled out the tickets and fanned herself with them playfully.

"So?" The twins asked, rudely.

"So I wanted to invite everyone." Sakiko said, she immediately felt like they were purposely excluding her and she stopped fanning herself.

"If we wanted to go we could have bought the tickets ourselves." They grumbled.

"Oh … well, I just thought …"

"You should have thought before you became famous and ditched us." The two brothers spoke before anyone else could a word in, no matter how much they tried.

"You're the ones that kept pushing me into it! I did it because I thought it would be fun! I did it because you're all rich and semi-famous, I had no idea what it was like! I had no idea I would get THIS busy!"

"Well, if you don't like it then you could just quit."

"It's not that simple..."

"Yes it is, Sakiko!" Kaoru finally yelled at her, "Do what you want to do! But it's obvious you don't want to be with us any more!"

"Ya know what? If you're going to be this mean, then yeah! I do NOT want to hang out with you any more!" Sakiko screamed back and ran out of the room, all the boys staring unbelievably between the door and Kaoru. While the rest of the club erupted in explosive arguments, Mori slipped out of the room and ran after Sakiko. He caught up to her outside the front doors, she was really fast when angry.

"What do you want, Mori?" She yelled angrily and tried to lose him by walking faster, which she knew wouldn't be smart.

Mori was hurt for a moment, but remembered why he had went after her, "They all miss you. We … We all miss you."

"It didn't really sound that way to me."

"The twins are themselves. They don't know what to do with other people."

"They still have no reason to be so rude." Mori stood for a moment, unsure what to say, he had only ran out to help with no plan at all, "What are you doing out here, Mori? Where's Hunny? Not out here."

"I protect Hunny because he is my cousin, but he is fine, he can protect himself, right now he needs his friends, that is what I am trying to do."

"I'm just one less person. He has you and the twins and Kyoya and Tomoya and … Tamaki. He's fine." Sakiko rushed off, hoping Mori wouldn't try to follow. He didn't but he did yell out; "He hasn't eaten more than one full cake in three months." Then he turned and went back inside.

Sakiko stopped for only a second, but realized she had to go.

All she could hear was the hundreds of fans screaming, she was used to it, and it didn't make her nervous anymore. She shifted the microphone from hand to hand immpatiently as she waited for the okay to go on stage. Ren nodded encouragingly at her and Sakiko waltzed onto the stage, the noise became even louder in less than a second.

She didn't even remember what she said. What she began singing first. All she did was think of her friends back home. She knew they weren't there, but she couldn't help but look throughout the crowd for the only people that could make her day. By the time she sung every song she had recorded, she knew exactly what she would do at the end of the concert.

She wanted her friends back. It _was _them that had kept pushing her into the fame, but she had agreed, before she had thought it through completely. She knew thousands of people would hate her for it afterwards, but there were only seven people she cared about.

Before she went backstage once more, she turned to her fans and began to speak, and they were quiet, eager to hear what their idol wanted to say.

"I want to say thanks for all of you for coming. And I also have to say you're a very lucky group, because you're in the last crowd to ever hear me sing." She said flatly and walked off stage as they boo-ed her, but it felt like nothing. She saw Ren and his confused and somewhat angry expression. She just shrugged, barely sympathetic, and walked away.


	10. A Host Club Kind Of Ending

After the concert wasn't so great. It was pretty hard to get out, but Sakiko made it out of the crowd eventually, and she went straight to the airport for a short flight back home. She wanted to go back to everyone in the Host club all at once and hug them and never leave them again, but instead laugh with them for all eternity. But Sakiko knew they wouldn't forgive her easily, especially the twins, even though it wasn't entirely her fault. It was too bad it was night and she'd have to wait until the next day.

Sakiko had been up later than usual that night, and she was more exhausted than ever, but she got up for school earlier than usual, eager to get back to her friends.

It wasn't as easy as she had hoped. So many people had already heard about what she announced the night before and she was constantly crowded, no matter how much she asked everyone to leave her alone. They were suffocating her, but even when she saw the twins waltz by, they didn't seem to even think about helping her. Sakiko was surprised that they obviously hadn't heard. Sakiko ended up sprinting to each class or retracting into the much less used hallways to avoid too much of a crowd. The twins refused to look at her during their classes, and whenever she saw someone from the Host club they wouldn't talk to her, though Hunny seemed way too reluctant on this plan. His smile whenever they crossed paths would brighten Sakiko up, but when he remembered what he wasn't supposed to do and his smile disappeared, it left her feeling worse than before.

As soon as the bell rang she walked as quickly as she could out of the classroom and ran into the third music room, so when they Host club members arrived, they'd find her there. Everyone arrived together except Tamaki, he was nowhere to be seen, and Sakiko realized she hadn't seen him all day.

"SAKI-CHAN!" Hunny bounced towards her and jumped onto her like a cat. A big cat, and almost knocked her over, "Waaaaaaah! Saki-chan! I've missed you so much!" He cried and hugged her like he would never let go.

"So I can assume you all _do_ know what I did last night?"

"Who doesn't?" Hikaru answered.

"Yeah, I bet people who don't even care know." Kaoru said and everyone nodded in agreement. They all took their places in the chairs and couches around her. It was akwardly silent, except Hunny's cries.

"Guys, I know you're mad at me but-"

"I'M NOT MAD AT YOU SAKI-CHAN! I MISS YOU!"

"I meant the others, Hunny."

"Oh..."

"I know you're mad at me but it wasn't entirely me. You guys kept bugging me about it. And I know you miss me and I miss you guys, too. It's sooo boring by myself, even though I was famous, it was so unbelievably boring."

The twins continued to look unimpressed. Hunny kept crying. Mori looked down, staying quiet but obviously thinking about what had happened. The same with Kyoya, though he kept his unconcerned expression. It was like he didn't want people to think he cared about anything except profit, but Sakiko knew that wasn't true.

"So where's Tamaki?"

"We don't know." The twins said.

"C'mon. I know you know."

"No, we really don't," Kyoya said, "But my guess would be he heard about last night and went looking for you."

"Where would he look for me?" Sakiko wondered and everyone just shrugged.

"Hm … maybe where you live?" Hikaru said coldly.

Sakiko thought for a moment, nodded and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said and ran out of the room and all the way home.

Sakiko was completely out of breath by the time she arrived at her house, but it was worth it, Tamaki was sitting with a few some what wilted flowers on the steps leading up to the front door. He noticed her uniform and gave her a puzzled look but hurried over to her anyway.

"I didn't think you would go to school today." He said as he hugged her cheerfully.

"Have you been sitting out here all day?"

"Pretty much." He grinned, then realized he was still holding the flowers he had bought, "Uh … here. I thought they might cheer you up a little after last night."

Sakiko gasped and took the flowers from him happily, "Thank you, Tamaki! They're beautiful."

"They would have looked better if they hadn't been sitting out here all day with me."

"Well then let's go put them in some water." Sakiko grabbed Tamaki's wrist and led him into the house. She dug out a vase from their storage closet and went to the kitchen to fill it up with water. They went upstairs to her room and she set the vase on her dresser then sat on her bed beside Tamaki.

"I really missed you, Tamaki." Sakiko hugged him and didn't let go. Tamaki slid his hand across her back and held her in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

For the rest of the evening they stayed in her room and she told him was her experience had been like then he told her everything that had happened without her. And about the rumour about the two of them being boyfriend and girlfriend.

Tamaki realized he had to leave and said he would pick her up for school the next morning.

The black car pulled up to the front of Ouran Academy. Tamaki made Sakiko wait for him to run around to her door and open it for her. She blushed as the other girls watched with jelousy. As they walked into the building Tamaki's hand slid into her own, making Sakiko blush even more and other students mouths drop open. Even though Tamaki was in a totally different classroom Sakiko blushed throughout all her classes AND lunch, and her face was still pink as she walked to the Host club.

"Hello, Sakiko!" She saw the twins as soon as she walked in, and they were oddly enthusiastic compared to the day before. Then she noticed the hangar with a cosplay they were both holding.

"Hi, guys!" She said even more cheerfully, trying to throw them off. It didn't work. They each slipped their arms under her armpits and dragged her to the changing room. She didn't bother struggling. She was actually relieved, they were acting normally. Not that it was really anyone's definition of normal.

Sakiko slipped into the dress and looked in the mirror, recognizing the cosplay from Heart No Kuni No Alice. She was cosplaying Alice Liddell. She stepped out and was watched by about fifteen pairs of female eyes as she inched over to the kitchen. She brought out the cart full of tea and sat with the guests.

"Sakiko, are you really dating Tamaki-kun?" One of them asked, curiously and jelously. Way to be subtle.

"Yes, I am." Sakiko said and felt the heat leaving her face, finally, and her words made them gasp.

"Isn't it weird, though?"

"What's weird?"

"He's the _leader_ of the Host club."

"So?"

"So, he's flirting with a bunch of other girls and pretty much telling them all he loves them." Sakiko could tell the girl was just trying to get rid of her.

"Did it bother you before he even met me?"

"No."

"Then it shouldn't bother me either."

"Hey, Saki- um … Hey Alice!" Sakiko heard Hunny yell. She turned to face his voice, he was dressed up as Boris the cat, "Come have some sweets with me!" Sakiko smiled happily and left the annoying girl to eat with her friend.

Sakiko nibbled on her cake and sipped her tea as she looked around the room at all her friends. The twins had become Dee and Dum. Mori sat beside Hunny dressed as Julius. Kyoya looked like a smarter and bit quieter version of Blood Dupre. Her brother had become Peter White and Tamaki came to give her a hug dressed as Ace.

The twins eventually pulled out a couple of fake versions of the Bloody twins' axes and began chasing each other around the room. And once Hunny finished an entire cake he got on all four on the floor and started acting like a cat, not that Boris would ever do that.

Sakiko laughed at her friends and wished nothing would ever hurt their fun ever again.


End file.
